Where The Wild Roses Grow
by Zeitdrache
Summary: Ähm. Auf keinen Fall lesen! Von einer überaus kranken Person, die dazu noch ein Snape-Fan ist, geschrieben! Naja, es geht eben um Snape und seine Probleme, die sich auch Death Eaters und so nennen. *g* --- Nur noch selten Updates wegen Zeitmangel, sorry
1. Kapitel - Of Reptiles and Wolves


    **Disclaimer**
    Copyright: Harry Potter gehört mir weil ich alles aufgekauft habe. *g* Nein, HP gehört natürlich der
    Person mit der gottesgleichen Phantasie, J.K. Rowling. Einige Charaktere habe ich zwar erfunden, aber irgendwo
    gehören die auch Rowling, weil ich sie ja auf ihrer Basis erfunden habe. Naja, sagen wir's so, von mir erfundene
    Charaktere sollten nicht einfach so kopiert werden.
    Veröffentlichungen: Einmal fanfiction.net und einmal fan-fiction.net *g* Bitte fragt, wenn ihr diese
    dumme Story aus irgendeinem Grund bei euch veröffentlichen wollt.
    Kontakt: Per eMail. Im Moment unter Zeitdrache@hotmail.com - an meinen T-Offline-Account komme
    ich erst wieder nächste Woche.
    Vorwort (wie immer -_- )
    Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso ich das hier schreibe. Als ob es nicht schon genug Harry Potter Fanfics
    gibt. Och, allein bei ff.net sind es ja nur ... 12.000? Das geht ja noch. Da lohnt es sich ja direkt, noch eine Fic
    zu schreiben. *Sarkasmus*
    Was ich mit diesem Vorwort aussagen möchte? Vielleicht zuerst mal, daß ich nicht, wie wohl viele Leute
    es tun werden, aufgrund des Filmes (der ja übermorgen anfängt - natürlich hab' ich eh Karten für die Premiere.
    *g*) ein HP Fan geworden bin, nein. Ich mag Lesen viel mehr als stupides Auf-Eine-Leinwand-Gucken.
    Auch habe ich bei meinen Reisen durch das ach so nützliche Internet gesehen, daß es irgendwie
    herzlich wenig Snape-Fans gibt. Nicht, daß es wirklich einen Grund gäbe, ein Fan von dem (Kinder, weggucken)
    Arschloch zu sein, aber ... ach, pff, ich bin selbst ein Arschloch. Vielleicht liegt's daran. *g*
    Ich seh's schon kommen, ich kriege bei ff.net eh keine Reviews, geschweige denn Mails oder so. -_-
    Und dann hört die Story wieder mitten in der Handlung auf. Aber was soll's? Man soll, wenn man Geistesblitze
    (oder sowas ähnliches) hat, schließlich auch dafür sorgen, daß man sie nicht mehr vergisst.
    Und wenn ich nun mal mitten beim Nachdenken (Nachdenken = Autofahren bei mir. *g*) die Worte, die
    ich am Anfang des eigentlichen Kapitels gequoted habe, gesäuselt kriege, dann bekommt man halt schon mal
    einen entsprechenden Geistesblitz. Kann ich ja auch nichts für, daß ich so krank bin. *g*
    Nun, genug gesabbelt. Aber ich glaube, diese Sabbelei brauche ich. Sonst würde ich nie dazu
    kommen, die eigentliche Story zu schreiben.
    Oh, eines noch. Ich hab' die HP Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen und werde wohl zu 90% die
    englischen Namen verwenden, weil ich einfach an sie gewöhnt bin. Sollte nicht schwer sein, herauszufinden, daß
    Hermine im Englischen Hermione heißt. Auch die Zeitlinie wird wohl etwas durcheinander gebracht werden, was
    ich aber noch nicht so genau sagen kann. Aber es soll ja gut zu lesen sein und keinen Logikerpreis gewinnen,
    oder? Sollten logische Fehler oder etwas anderes in der Art entstehen, bitte ich euch höflichst, mich darauf mehr
    oder weniger freundlich hinzuweisen und nicht gerade in ein eventuelles Review Sachen wie "Du Idiotin, das
    war so und so und das und das geht auch nicht und deine Rechtschreibung ist mies ..." zu schreiben.
    Danke. *g*
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel I** - Of Reptiles and Wolves
    _"I treasure your love,
    I never wanna loose it,
    You've been through the fires of hell,
    And I know you've got the ashes to prove it.
    I treasure your love,
    I wanna show you how to use it,
    You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt,
    And I know you've got the scars to prove it."
    - Meat Loaf, "Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through"_
    (Ich weiß, irgendwie ist das total bescheuert, aber ich wollte halt mal zeigen, was bescheuerte
    Autorinnen wie mich auf solch idiotische Ideen bringt.)
    Es war wohl das erste Mal in Hogwarts überhaupt, daß eine Unterrichtsstunde des berühmten - in vielen
    Wegen berühmten - Professor Snape langweilig war. Diesmal kochten keine Kessel über, keine Kessel
    explodierten, kein verbrannter Geruch lag in der Luft. Der Professor selbst, gekleidet in eine seiner Arbeitsroben
    die hier und da schon einige Löcher, offensichtlich von Säure verursacht, aufwies, stand an der Tafel und
    erzählte etwas, was niemand wirklich verstand.
    Ab und an schweiften seine Augen über die offensichtlich gelangweilten Schüler der Klasse, aber
    seine Blicke schienen ohne besonderes Ziel zu sein, so als ob er nur ein wenig Abwechslung von dem Schwarz
    und Weiß der Tafel suchte, auf der eine Art Kreide mit einer blassen, blauen Spur Notizen schrieb, die man in
    den hinteren Reihen wohl nicht mehr lesen konnte. Aber es machte sich auch niemand dieses sechsten
    Jahrganges die Mühe und schrieb ab, was an der Tafel stand.
    Die Schrift der Kreide wurde immer unsauberer, was ganz offensichtlich an Snapes mangelnder
    Konzentration lag. Tatsächlich ertappte er sich dabei, über Spektralfarben bei einer meistens pechschwarzen
    Lösung zu reden. Wieder ein Blick in die Klasse, diesmal suchender. Offensichtlich war das niemandem
    aufgefallen. Er holte einmal tief Luft, drehte sich zu seiner Klasse und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.
    "Ihr seid entlassen."
    Mehrere der Schüler sahen verwundert auf verschiedene Dinge, die ihnen die aktuelle Uhrzeit verrieten.
    Auf einem dafür vorgesehenen Blatt Papier stand in blauer Schrift, "20 Minuten zu früh!", ein anderer Junge sah
    auf einen blauen Stein und hob ebenfalls erstaunt die Brauen.
    Natürlich sagte niemand etwas in der Richtung. Wer war nicht froh, wenn er ein paar Minuten früher
    aus einer Schulstunde entlassen wurde? Leise packte die Klasse ihre Sachen und gingen hinaus in den Flur, der
    letzte der Schüler schloß die schwere Tür mit einem dumpfen, metallischen Knirschen.
    Endlich alleine. Snape schloß die Augen und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Seine Hände rochen zwar
    immer noch verbrannt von dem Kurs, den er davor unterrichtet hatte (Er hatte einen Jungen bei den Haaren, die
    am brennen waren, packen müssen und ihn in ein Wasserfass tunken müssen, weil selbiger gerade in seinen
    Kessel geguckt hatte, als aus ihm eine rosarote Stichflamme schoß.), aber das störte ihn nicht. Er war es
    gewohnt, verbrannt zu riechen.
    Außerdem störte es ja sonst niemanden, wie er roch, oder? Niemand würde zu ihm kommen und ihn
    fragen, was denn passiert sei und weshalb er so verbrannt roch. Und warum nicht? Weil er ein Arschloch war,
    das niemanden interessierte.
    Stoßartig atmete der Professor aus und richtete sich auf, um sich zu seiner Tafel zu drehen. Er kniff
    die Augen zusammen und las, was die Kreide geschrieben hatte. Nach ein paar Sätzen schüttelte er ungläubig
    den Kopf und fing an, das Ganze per Hand abzuwischen. Er hoffte, niemand hatte das abgeschrieben.
    Die Tür hinter ihm knarzte, und er hörte, wie jemand in selbiger stehen blieb. Er widerstand der
    Versuchung, sich umzudrehen und denjenigen anzuschreien, weil er ihn in seiner Freizeit gestört hatte.
    Stattdessen wischte er weiter die Tafel und wartete ab.
    "Severus?"
    Ah. Lupin. Jemand, der ihm zur Abwechslung mal sympathisch war. Trotzdem drehte er sich nicht um.
    Er wußte ja selbst nicht, wie er aussah. Schrecklich, wahrscheinlich.
    "Remus?" kam die knappe, müde Gegenfrage.
    Für einen Augenblick schwieg Lupin. Snape begann sich gerade zu fragen, wieso, als der Mann weiter
    sprach, leise, als hätte er Angst, daß ihn jemand hören könnte. "Es sind, äh ... ein paar, nun, Eltern hier, die
    dich sprechen wollen."
    Snape war drauf und dran sich auf dem Hacken umzudrehen und "Was?!" zu fauchen, aber er war
    ganz einfach zu müde. Stattdessen seufzte er tief, warf den zweifarbigen Lappen zurück auf seinen Tisch und
    drehte sich um. Dort stand Lupin in einer dunkelblauen Robe und einem Drei-Tage-Bart, hinter ihm standen drei
    Personen, soweit Snape das sehen konnte. Lupin sah ihn an und machte eine unauffällige Bewegung zu seiner
    Wange. Snape wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über besagte Wange und Lupin lächelte, auch wenn seine Augen
    nicht mitlächelten.
    _Ich muß wirklich miserabel aussehen_, dachte Snape, als sich eine alte Dame in den
    Vordergrund drängte, vorbei an Lupin und an den beiden anderen und kam wütend funkelnd auf den Professor
    zu, welcher sich gerade auf seinen Stuhl hinter seinem Tisch setzte.
    "Hören sie mal," begann die alte Dame, ohne sich vorzustellen, in einem für Snape viel zu lauten Tonfall,
    "Das geht nicht so weiter! Mein kleiner Neville war nun schon zwei Mal oben bei Madam Pomfrey, weil sie ihn zu
    einem mentalen Wrack gemacht haben! Der arme Junge kann nachts schon nicht mehr schlafen, weil sie ihn so
    terrorisieren, Professor! Das kann nicht so weitergehen..."
    Snape hörte nicht mehr hin. Er sah die Hexe vor ihm zwar noch an, schien sich aber eher auf einen
    Punkt hinter ihren Augen zu konzentrieren. Er konnte nichts dafür, daß dieser kleine Longbottom so ein Idiot war.
    Er war nicht derjenige, der ständig falsche Zutaten mischte oder irgendetwas quer über den Boden verteilte. Was
    sollte er machen? Dem Jungen gute Noten für das korrekte Aufwischen eines Trankes vom Boden geben?
    _Aber_, piepste eine andere Stimme in Snapes Hinterkopf, _findest du es richtig, dich an ihm
    auszulassen, nur weil du selbst nicht mit dir klar kommst?_
    Grummelnd strich sich Snape über das Gesicht, die Hexe war immer noch am Erzählen, und Lupin,
    der hinter der Hexe stand, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er nun besorgt oder belustigt gucken sollte. Er
    entschied sich für den belustigten Blick und sah schnell woanders hin, damit Snape das nicht mitbekam. Er
    wußte, wie leicht man den Alchemisten reizen konnte.
    Die Hexe vor ihm hob plötzlich ihre Hand und donnerte sie auf Snapes Tisch. Der Professor zuckte
    zurück, nahm die Hände vom Tisch und blickte die Hexe einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Diese Frau hatte auf
    seinen Tisch, auf _seinen_ Tisch geschlagen. Das trauten sich wahrlich nicht viele Leute.
    Nach einer Weile fing er sich wieder und setzte seinen üblichen, giftigen Blick auf, der den meisten
    Menschen sagte, daß sie schnell Land gewinnen sollten. Die Hexe aber guckte mindestens genau so giftig.
    "Haben sie das verstanden?" fuhr sie ihn an.
    Snape, der nicht gerade Lust auf einen lauten Streit, geschweige denn auf einen Marsch zu
    Dumbledore hatte, nickte. "Natürlich, Mrs. Longbottom." antwortete er kalt, lächelte dazu aber nicht.
    Die Hexe nickte. "Wenn das noch einmal passieren sollte, werde ich nicht mehr so freundlich sein."
    grummelte sie den Professor noch an. Normalerweise wäre Snape jetzt aufgesprungen und hätte sie ebenfalls
    angefaucht, dafür, daß sie ihn bedrohte. Aber selbst _dafür_ war er zu müde. Er nickte nur.
    Die Dame nahm ihren Besen, den sie neben sich liegen hatte, stand auf, nickte dem Alchemisten zu
    und stapfte Richtung Tür, an den drei verbleibenden Gästen vorbei. Lupin mußte sich schwer zusammen reißen,
    damit er nicht loslachte. Entweder bemerkte Snape das nicht oder er wollte es nicht bemerkten, jedenfalls
    sah er nun durch ein paar herunterhängende schwarze Haarsträhnen zu den beiden verbleibenden Eltern,
    ganz offensichtlich beide magisch begabt. Die Dame, die eine weinrote Robe trug, hatte ihre blonden Haare zu
    einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ihr Mann, der nur ein paar Zentimeter größer war als sie, hatte schwarze,
    kurze Haare und eine weiße Robe an. Offensichtlich arbeitete er für das Ministerium.
    Aber das interessierte Snape im Moment so viel, wie eine Schnecke an einer Kreissäge interessiert
    war. Für einen Augenblick sah er das Ehepaar noch an und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Blättern, die aus-
    gebreitet vor ihm lagen. Die Frau sah unsicher zu ihrem Mann, woraufhin dieser einen Schritt auf Snapes Tisch
    zuging. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus.
    "Professor Snape? Mein Name ist Valentine, Jeff Valentine." sagte er vorsichtig und nicht zu laut.
    Offensichtlich hatte er mitbekommen, daß der laute Tonfall den Lehrer genervt hatte.
    Snape sah auf, blickte auf die Hand des Mannes wie auf eine giftige Schlange und nickte anschließend.
    "Meinen Namen kennen sie ja bereits." gab er zurück.
    Nervös zog der Mann seine Hand zurück und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.
    Mit einem inneren Grinsen stellte Snape fest, daß nicht nur Kinder in seiner Gegenwart nervös wurden - bei
    Erwachsenen funktionierte das anscheinend genau so gut.
    _Und darauf bist du stolz?_, meldete sich die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wieder, _Du bist
    stolz darauf, daß dich die Leute hassen und Angst vor dir haben?_
    War er das? So hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Oder eher: Er hatte seine Einsamkeit. Eine Tatsache,
    an die er sich gewöhnt hatte, er war schließlich sein ganzes Leben einsam gewesen. Nie allein aber ständig
    einsam, das war schon fast ein Kunststück. Mit einem mentalen Schulterzucken beendete er diesen
    Gedankengang.
    "Nun, äh..." murmelte der Zauberer vor ihm, "Ich, ich meine, wir .. wir haben eine Frage ..."
    Snape verkippte die Augen, so, daß sein Gegenüber nichts davon mitbekam. "Und die wäre?"
    "Wir haben eine Tochter..."
    "Mein Beileid." Sein Temperament ging schon wieder mit ihm durch, und er konnte von hinten Lupin
    hören, wie er etwas wie 'Er meint es nicht so.' zu der Mutter flüsterte.
    Der Mann brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. Sollte er dem Alchemisten dafür die Nase
    brechen oder sollte er die Bemerkung ignorieren? Er entschied sich für das Ignorieren.
    "Und diese Tochter, Vivian ist ihr Name, sie besucht im Moment eine Universität ..." fuhr der Mann
    fort, diesmal nicht mehr ganz so unsicher wie anfangs, "Sie strebt auch ein Amt als Professor an, als Professor
    der Alchemie, um genau zu sein ... "
    Snapes steinerner Gesichtsausdruck wurde von einem absolut ungläubigen ersetzt. Mit zusammen
    gezogenen Augenbrauen sah er hoch. "Und ich soll Kindergärtner spielen?" platzte es aus ihm heraus, lauter,
    als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.
    "Sie ist ja kein Kind mehr," begann nun die Frau zu sprechen, "Sie ist immerhin einundzwanzig."
    Snape setzte gerade zu einer nicht sehr netten Bemerkung über das Alter der Tochter sowie zu einer
    negativen Antwort an, als die Tür zum Klassenraum erneut knarrte. Genervt sah Snape auf und blickte direkt auf
    den Menschen, den er von allen am wenigstens sehen wollte.
    "Oh, Severus, ich denke, das ist eine hervorragende Idee." begann Dumbledore, noch bevor er die Tür
    wieder geschlossen hatte. "Dann bist du wenigstens nicht mehr der einzige Alchemist hier."
    "Ich habe schon genug Schüler." brummte Snape knapp und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf die
    Unterlagen vor ihm.
    "Sie wird sich doch sicher zu dir in den Unterricht setzen dürfen, oder?" bohrte Dumbledore weiter.
    Mit einem Knurren sprang der schwarzhaarige Professor auf, stürmte an dem Elternpaar und an Lupin
    vorbei, aus der Tür hinaus und Dumbledore folgte ihm. Sobald der ältere der beiden Professoren die Tür
    geschlossen hatte, begann Snape in seiner leisesten und gefährlichsten Stimme zu reden.
    "Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie das aussehen soll? Soll ich ein _Kind_ meine Arbeit machen
    lassen? Damit vielleicht noch ein paar mehr Kessel in die Luft fliegen? Und was sagt Sprout dazu? Sie ist wohl
    auch Alchemistin, oder nicht? Warum schicken sie das Kind nicht zu _ihr_?"
    Dumbledore verfolgte diese ganze Rede gelassen, wobei nicht einmal sein gutmütiges Lächeln
    verschwand. Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Snape noch etwas einfiel.
    "Und was ist _hiermit_?" fauchte er, als er sich mit zwei Fingern der rechten Hand auf den linken
    Unterarm klopfte. "Nun? Was soll ich sagen? 'Ich muß mal kurz weg, ich bin gleich wieder da?' oder so?"
    "Das ist in der Tat ein Problem, aber kein Unlösbares, wenn du mich fragst." erwiederte Dumbledore,
    sein Lächeln nun doch ein wenig ernster. "Ihr werdet ja nicht im gleichen Bett schlafen."
    Snape holte Luft, als wollte er etwas sagen, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür, lieber den Mund zu
    halten. Kochend vor Wut drehte er sich um und wollte gerade die Tür wieder aufreißen, als Dumbledore ihm auf
    die linke Schulter klopfte und offensichtlich noch etwas sagen wollte. Aber was auch immer er anfing ging in
    einem Schmerzensschrei von Snape unter. Für einen Moment drohten seine Knie wegzuknicken, dann aber fing
    er sich und drehte sich mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zu Dumbledore.
    "Nie wieder," zischte er, "Nie wieder diese Schulter."
    "Oh," murmelte Dumbledore, "Was ist passiert?"
    Aber Snape hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Er riß die Tür auf, stellte sich wieder gerade hin und ging
    auf seinen Tisch zu. Auf halbem Wege drehte er sich zu dem Elternpaar und Lupin um und deutete mit zwei
    Fingern auf die Tür.
    "Da ist der Ausgang, falls sie das vergessen haben." sagte er, in seiner Stimme ein feiner Hauch von
    erzwungener Selbstbeherrschung.
    Das Elternpaar gucke erst enttäuscht, wurde an besagter Tür jedoch von Dumbledore erwartet. Snape
    wußte, daß Dumbledore dem Päärchen eine positive Antwort geben würde. Sauer über sich selbst und besonders
    sauer auf die Eltern, daß sie ausgerechnet ihn ausgewählt hatten, zerknüllte er ein paar Blätter Papier die vor ihm
    lagen, warf sie quer durch die Klasse und griff im gleichen Moment nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einem Murmeln
    und einem Zeig auf das fliegende Papier fing selbiges Feuer und war zu Asche zerfallen, bevor es den Boden
    erreichte.
    "Meine Güte, Severus." murmelte Lupin, den Snape bis eben für Abwesend hielt. "Hast du was Falsches
    gefrühstückt?"
    Natürlich ließ der Alchemist sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken. Er legte seinen Zauberstab
    wieder auf den Tisch und ging die übrigen Papiere durch, ohne auf Lupin zu achten. Dieser ging ein paar
    Schritte auf Snape zu, bis er schließlich neben seinem Tisch stand und dem Professor einen prüfenden Blick
    schenkte.
    "Was stimmt mit dir nicht, hm?" fragte er, in der Hoffnung, diesmal eine Antwort zu bekommen.
    Wieder keine Antwort, nicht mal ein böser Blick.
    "Hat es mit ..." Lupin warf einen Blick zur Tür, als könnte durch die dicke Holztür jemand lauschen.
    "Mit Voldemort zu tun?"
    Anscheinend hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen. Snape hörte auf, in seinen Unterlagen herum zu wühlen
    und sah Lupin mit einem Blick, der Tote auferweckt hätte, an. Lupin sah zurück, strich sich über seinen Drei-
    Tage-Bart und machte nur ein Mh-Geräusch.
    "Was geht dich das an?" murmelte Snape, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und weiter in seinen
    Unterlagen wühlte.
    "Nun, ich mache mir Sorgen."
    "Natürlich."
    "Nein, wirklich! Glaubst du mir das nicht?"
    Der Geduldsfaden von Snape schien nun entgültig gerissen. Er stand auf und sah Lupin direkt in die
    Augen. "Nein, tue ich nicht, weil es niemanden stört. Was wäre denn, wenn ich irgendwann mal gar nicht
    wiederkommen würde? Würde das irgendwer bemerken? Oh, die Schüler .. sie würden es bestimmt toll finden,
    wenn sie ein wenig länger frei haben..."
    "Das ist--"
    "Und jetzt lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe!" schnappte Snape, packte seinen Zauberstab und ein
    paar Blätter und stürmte aus dem Raum. Lupin stand wie ein Pudel im Regen da und überlegte, ob er seinem
    Kollegen hinterher laufen sollte oder nicht.
    Vielleicht brauchte er ja nur etwas Ruhe.
    


	2. Kapitel - And the Dark Night Entered


    **Disclaimer** - findet ihr im ersten Kapitel
    -_-; Ich habe doch tatsächlich Reviews bekommen. -_-;;; Ob sich die Leute nicht vielleicht geirrt haben
    und die falsche Fic reviewed haben? *g*
    Ich hatte übrigens nie vor, die Tussi rothaarig und grünäugig zu machen. ^^
    -_- Gestern durfte ich mir von meiner Mutter ein "So siehst du doch eh immer aus." anhören, als ich
    ihr sagte, daß ich mir zur Vorpremiere von HP 'ne Alan Rickman Frisur machen würde. Sowas baut auf. *g*
    Nur so nebenbei - der Spruch "Mein Beileid." mit der Tochter kommt ursprünglich von mir. Ich war
    damals auf Krücken durchs Krankenhaus gelaufen, weil mir im Zimmer langweilig war und stand gerade neben
    einem total aufgelösten Vater auf der Entbindungs-Station, als der Arzt rausgerannt kam und rief, "Es ist eine
    Tochter!", woraufhin ich nur noch "Mein Beileid." murmelte und weiter gezogen bin.
    Ich weiß. Ich bin ein Arschloch. *g*
    Und wer mich für die Tatsache, daß ich Snape zu 'nem Animagus gemacht habe, verklagen möchte,
    bitte sehr ... ^^
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel II** - And the Dark Night Entered
    Kaum in seinem "Büro" angekommen, schmiß Snape die Tür zu, was die Glasflaschen an der Wand
    mit einem leisen Klirren kommentierten. Zwei von ihnen lagen schon am Boden, zerbrochen und offensichtlich
    hatte man auf sie auch schon draufgetreten.
    Ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben stand Snape in der Mitte des Raumes, schwer atmend und
    offensichtlich kurz davor, irgendwas - oder irgendwen - an die Wand zu klatschen. Er hatte tagelang nichts
    gegessen, nur dann und wann einen Tee getrunken, und das half nicht gerade, seine Laune zu verbessern. Und
    jetzt sollte er auch noch eine Art Auszubildende kriegen, die ihm ständig über die Schulter schauen würde und
    ihn wahrscheinlich andauernd mit Fragen löchern würde.
    Apropros Schulter.
    Snape zog sich seine Arbeitsrobe und sein Hemd (es sah eher aus wie eine Art ärmelloses T-Shirt)
    auch und betrachtete seine linke Schulter. Auf der blassen Haut hatten sich um die Schulter herum Brandblasen
    gebildet, in der Mitte lief ein tiefer Schnitt, der offensichtlich auch verbrannt war.
    Fluchend ging Snape zu einem seiner Schränke, hockte sich davor und suchte murmelnd durch die
    Flaschen. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er gefunden, nach was er gesucht hatte. Eine kleine Flasche mit einem
    Etikett in einer fremden Sprache wurde auf den Boden neben ihm gestellt und entkorkt.
    Und sie war leer.
    Snape blinzelte. Von dem Zeug hatte er letztens doch noch eine halbe Flasche gehabt? Oder war das
    das Zeug gegen Erfrierungen gewesen? Mit einem Seufzen warf er die Flasche auf seinen Tisch, wo sie fast
    wieder herunter rollte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl beim Kamin, der im Moment allerdings zur Raummitte
    gewendet war. Mit der Verbrennung würde er nicht schlafen können.
    Aber er hatte die letzten Nächte ja sowieso nicht geschlafen. Das würde also keinen großen
    Unterschied machen. Aber anstatt hier herumzusitzen könnte er genau so gut etwas mehr oder weniger
    Konstruktives tun.
    Also setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fing an, die Arbeiten von ein paar Erstklässlern
    zu korrigieren. Er war froh, daß er eine verhexte Feder hatte, der die rote Tinte nicht ausging. Ein Vermögen
    wäre allein dieses Schuljahr für rote Tinte draufgegangen.
    Nach einer guten Viertelstunde, er war gerade fertig, die Arbeiten zu kontrollieren, klopfte es an seiner
    Tür.
    "Nein." grummelte er, als er sich seine Robe wieder überzog. Ein Keller war kein Ort, wo man für
    längere Zeit mit freiem Oberkörper rumlaufen konnte.
    Aber es klopfte erneut, diesmal kräftiger.
    "Ne~ein." brummte er lauter und genervter in Richtung Tür.
    Aber auch ein drittes Mal klopfte es. Diesmal hörte es sich eher so an, als würde jemand mit aller Macht
    gegen die Tür treten. Feiner Steinstaub rieselte die Tür hinab.
    Wer auch immer so an seiner Tür klopfte, er würde jetzt nicht mehr so leicht davon kommen. Snape
    sprang auf, stampfte in Richtung Tür und riß sie auf, bereit für eine kräftige Standpauke.
    Aber seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Das Erste, was er sah, waren die roten Augen, die ihn
    fixierten. Das Zweite war der Zauberstab, der direkt auf seinen Brustkorb gerichtet war.
    Tausende von Fragen brachen auf einmal auf seinen gelähmten Geist ein, aber keine einzige vermochte
    er in diesem Moment zu beantworten. Vor ihm stand Voldemort, das war alles, was sein Verstand in diesem
    Moment begreifen konnte.
    Und er sah nicht sehr wohlgesonnen aus.
    Snape wußte nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es könnten Sekunden gewesen sein, genau so gut
    auch Stunden, die er dort stand und dem rotäugigen Monster in die Augen starrte. Ein weiterer Gedanke
    verfestigte sich in seinen verwirrten Gedanken.
    _Wo ist mein Zauberstab?_
    Und mindestens genau so schnell konnte er sich die Frage selbst beantworten.
    _Auf dem Tisch. Außer Reichweite._
    Voldemort fletschte die Zähne und fauchte ihn an.
    "Verräter."
    Der Alchemist hatte keine Zeit zum reagieren. Ein weißgrüner Blitz purer arkaner Energie sprang aus
    dem Zauberstab des bösen Magiers, traf Snape genau am Brustbein und suchte sich in seinem Körper die
    unnatürliche Erdung, die er brauchte.
    Der Blitz fegte den jungen Magus von den Füßen und ließ ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand
    schlagen, aber das erlebte er schon nicht mehr.
    Für einen endlosen Moment dachte Snape, eine Biene hätte ihn über dem Brustbein gestochen und er
    wäre allergisch gegen Bienenstiche, weil sein ganzer Körper anfing, zu kribbeln. Seine Muskeln gehorchten
    ihm nicht mehr und er konnte fühlen, wie das Kribbeln immer höher in ihm stieg. Es hatte seinen Nacken erreicht,
    kroch in seinem Rückgrad höher und höher, bis es dort ankam, wo es sein Werk verrichten sollte.
    Mit einem Schrei riß der Alchemist die Augen auf und den Kopf nach hinten. Für einen Moment war er
    orientierungslos, bis seine Augen ihren Fokus wiederfanden. Verstört blickte er auf Lupin, der vor ihm in einem
    Sessel saß und ein Buch in den Händen hielt, ihn aber mindestens genau so fragend ansah.
    Keuchend legte Snape das Gesicht in die Hände. Im Moment fühlte er sich wie ein kleines hilfloses
    Kind, was einfach nur heulen wollte, und genau das versuchte er gerade zu verhindern. Bloß nicht heulend
    zusammen brechen, wenn Lupin dabei war.
    Er wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und sah Lupin wieder an, diesmal wieder mit seinem
    normalen, nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck. Lupin zog die Brauen zusammen.
    "Schlechter Traum?"
    Snape schnaufte. "Nichts besonderes."
    "Mh." machte Lupin nur, als er das Buch zuklappte und neben sich auf Snapes Arbeitstisch legte. "Hast
    du mal versucht, was dagegen zu tun?"
    Ein tonloses Lachen von Snape. "Was denn? Mich umbringen?"
    "Nein, eher ... wie oft warst du in der letzten Woche mit den Death Eaters unterwegs?" fragte Lupin,
    war sich im nächsten Moment aber nicht sicher, ob diese Frage passend war. (Anm. d. Autorin: Todesser hört
    sich sooooo bescheuert an. -_-; Deswegen heißt's halt Death Eaters bei mir.)
    Snape bedachte seinen Kollegen mit einem Blick, der ihm verriet, daß die Frage wohl eher unan-
    gemessen war. "Was geht dich das an?"
    "Ich frage ja nur." Lupin hob abwehrend die Hände.
    "Das geht dich einen Dreck an." fauchte Snape zurück. "Was willst du überhaupt hier?"
    "Dumbledore sagte, ich solle dich überreden, etwas zu essen." Der dunkelblau Gekleidete zuckte mit
    den Schultern.
    "Ich esse, wenn ich Hunger habe. Danke."
    "Du hast seit 3 Tagen nichts gegessen!" protestierte Lupin aufgebracht.
    Snape stand auf und merkte erst jetzt, daß irgendjemand - offensichtlich Lupin - eine Decke um seine
    Schultern gelegt hatte. Das Gefühl, sich einfach an die Wand zu hocken und zu heulen, war immer noch nicht
    ganz weg. Er nahm die Decke und schmiß sie auf sein Bett, als er sich wieder zu Lupin drehte.
    Aber noch etwas anderes fiel ihm auf. Die Robe auf seiner linken Schulter scheuerte nicht mehr.
    Eigentlich spürte er seine linke Schulter überhaupt nicht mehr. Mit gerunzelter Stirn packte er mit der rechten
    Hand auf die Schulter und schoß dann Lupin den nächsten giftigen Blick zu.
    "Oh, nichts zu danken." antwortete dieser sarkastisch, "Ich hab' mir die Brandsalbe von Poppy
    geliehen."
    Snape schloß die Augen, zählte gedanklich bis 10 und öffnete sie wieder. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"
    flüsterte er, "Du kommst hier rein, nutzt es aus, daß ich schlafe, nimmst dir einfach irgendein Buch... was glaubst
    du, wer du bist?"
    Nun schien auch Lupin 'leicht' gereizt. "Oh, _was fällt mir bloß ein_?" gab er noch sarkastischer zurück,
    "Ich mache mir Sorgen um den großen Professor Snape. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir wirklich nicht helfen. Ich
    werde zu den anderen Lehrern zurück gehen und mit denen hinter deinem Rücken über dich reden, und das
    garantiert nicht positiv. Und mit meinen Schülern auch Witze über dich reißen, wie die anderen das tun, wenn dir
    das lieber ist!"
    "Tu das, _Remus_." murmelte Snape im gleichen, gleichgültigen Tonfall wie vorher. Lupin schmiß
    das Buch auf den Tisch, stand auf und verließ den Raum, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.
    _Oh ja, wenn du eines verstehst, Severus, dann ist es, dir Feinde zu machen._
    Er hätte Lupin sicher anders zum Gehen veranlassen können, aber dafür hatte er nicht den Nerv und es
    hätte ihm auch zu lange gedauert. Mit einem Blick auf eine an der Wand hängende Sternenkarte (die sich immer
    nach dem Mondstand bewegte und von der geübte Augen leicht die Zeit ablesen konnte) und einem leisen Fluch
    nahm der Alchemist seinen schwarzen Umhang, schmiß ihn sich über die Schultern und machte sich auf den
    Weg nach oben.
    Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht, dachte er, als er an der großen Flügeltür angekommen war, die
    nach draußen führte, daß Lupin seine Schulter versorgt hatte. So kam er wenigstens vernünftig vorwärts.
    Leise zog er die große Tür auf, huschte nach draußen und ließ sie hinter sich wieder ins Schloß fallen.
    Mit einem letzten Blick zu den hell erleuchteten Fenstern des großen Saales - offensichtlich waren die Anderen
    gerade am Essen - ging er in Richtung Wald.
    Der Mann, der komplett in Schwarz gekleidet war, wäre auf dem dunklen Rasen schon nicht aufgefallen.
    Aber noch weniger fiel der Rabe, der jetzt auf den verbotenen Wald zuflog, auf.
    


	3. Kapitel - Snow White and Scarlet


    **Disclaimer** - findet ihr im ersten Kapitel
    Nach reichlicher Überlegung (eigentlich war es eher ein "Das sieht ja scheiße aus ohne Namen.") habe
    ich mich nun doch dazu entschieden, meinen Kapiteln Namen zu geben. Das habe ich bis jetzt immer getan,
    warum sollte ich nun damit aufhören? Außerdem ist's irgendwie stylischer. *g*
    u_u Außerdem habe ich mittlerweile ein paar logische Fehler in den ersten Kapiteln ausgemerzt.
    BTW, das Lupin/Snape wird später noch erklärt. So in Kapitel 30 oder so. *gg*
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel III** - Snow White and Scarlet
    War das Erde, die er da unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte? Seine Finger waren vollkommen taub, er
    konnte nur fühlen, daß sich dort etwas befand. Und daß es ein recht solider Untergrund war. Außerdem brannte
    seine linke Wange, fühlte sich im gleichen Moment jedoch genau so taub wie seine Finger an. Irgendjemand
    strich ihm über den Rücken, das spürte er. Seine Lippen konnte er auf einer Seite auch noch fühlen, nur auf der
    Linken nicht mehr. Dort waren sie genau so taub wie seine Wange. Und seine linke Schläfe pochte extrem
    unangenehm.
    Langsam hob sich der Nebel von seinen Gedanken und er begriff langsam, daß er wohl auf dem Boden
    liegen mußte. Mit dem Bauch nach unten, auf der linken Wange.Und er spürte weder seine Brust noch die Ober-
    seite seiner Beine. Geschweige denn seine Arme und Hände.
    Ganz langsam versuchte er, sein rechtes Auge zu öffnen, aber es schien ihm nicht zu
    gelingen. Alles war immer noch schwarz. Er blinzelte. Nein, das waren seine Haare, die vor seinen Augen hingen.
    Vorsichtig hob er einen komplett tauben Arm vom Boden und versuchte, sein Gesicht zu erreichen. Dank
    mangelnder Koordination und überhaupt keinem Gefühl in dem Arm schlug er sich damit selbst ins Gesicht, was
    er aber gar nicht mitbekam. Ungeschickt schob er sich die Haarsträhnen, von denen einige gefroren waren, aus
    dem gesicht.
    Vor ihm war, soweit er das durch das Mondlicht sehen konnte, alles weiß. Und das war keine Hand, die
    ihm über den Rücken strich, das war der Wind. Und irgendetwas rieselte vom Himmel. Schnee, womöglich. Ja,
    jetzt merkte er auch erst, daß er kein Gefühl mehr in Armen und Beinen hatte, weil er im Schnee lag, und das
    wohl schon eine ganze Weile.
    Stöhnend drückte er sich mit der immer noch tauben Hand vom Boden ab um wenigstens sein Gesicht
    ein wenig zu wärmen. Irgendetwas in der gefühllosen Hand knackte unschön, aber er spürte nicht mehr als einen
    kleinen Stich. Ebenso vorsichtig nahm er den anderen Arm zu Hilfe und versuchte nun auch seine Beine zu
    bewegen. Er hoffte, daß sie noch nicht abgefroren waren.
    Mit einem letzten Schubs schaffte er es, sich aufzusetzen. Erst jetzt merkte er, daß er seine Kapuze
    noch auf dem Kopf hatte. Mit der erfrorenen Hand, deren Finger er nicht mal mehr bewegen konnte, streifte er
    sie sich von den gefrorenen Haaren und sah sich um.
    Um ihn herum war nichts als Schnee. Soweit er sehen konnte - und er konnte im Dunkeln recht gut
    sehen - kein Hügel, kein Baum, kein Felsen, einfach nur flaches Land. Wie er hierher gekommen war, wußte
    er nicht, er wußte ja nicht mal, wo er sich befand. Oder was mit ihm geschehen war.
    Mit trockenem Mund blickte er auf linke seine Hand. Sie glich eher einer grotesken Klaue - hellblau, die
    Finger wie vor Schmerzen gekrümmt, im fahlen Mondlicht schwarz schimmerndes Blut klebte an den Fingern.
    Er versuchte sich schmerzhaft zu erinnern, was passiert war. Aber seine Kopfschmerzen wurden so
    stark, daß er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. Irgendwo in seinem Unterbewußtsein merkte er, daß das
    wohl an irgendeiner Art von Erinnerungsblockade liegen mußte. Aber er hatte im Moment andere Sorgen.
    Die Körperteile, die noch nicht taub gefroren waren, fingen an, extrem kalt zu werden. Sein Atem stieg
    in dichten, weißen Wolken auf und langsam fing seine Lunge an, zu schmerzen. Jeder Atemzug tat jetzt weh,
    dafür kehrte das Gefühl in seinen Beinen zurück.
    Jetzt waren seine Beine nicht mehr taub.
    Jetzt fühlten sie sich an, als würden sie ganz langsam verbrennen.
    Seine rechte Hand konnte er auch wieder bewegen - nun, bewegen nicht wirklich, aber sie war nicht
    so verkrampft wie die linke Hand, die Finger waren eher gerade. Er nahm ein wenig Schnee vom Boden und rieb
    ihn sich mit dieser Hand ins Gesicht, weil ihm im Moment nichts besseres einfiel.
    Für einen Formwechsel hatte er im Moment zu wenig Kraft, und was nützte ihm ein Rabe, dessen Flügel
    leblos an der Seite hingen? Bibbernd steckte er seine Hände unter die Arme, um sie ein wenig aufzutauen. Wenn
    er erstmal wieder greifen konnte und vor allem seinen Zauberstab halten konnte, würde alles schon ganz anders
    aussehen.
    Wenn er bis dahin nicht erfroren war.
    Mit großer Mühe stellte er sich auf seine brennenden Beine, durch deren Adern sein Herz mittlerweile
    wieder Blut pumpte, so daß sie sich anfühlten, als würden sie jeden Augenblick zerplatzen. Der stechende Kopf-
    schmerz nahm mit jeder ruckartigen Bewegung zu, und als Snape endlich auf den Beinen war, überkam ihn eine
    Welle von Schwindel und er kippte geradewegs wieder zurück in den Schnee.
    Auf dem Rücken liegend starrte er in den Himmel und war im gleichen Moment dankbar für die Kälte
    des Schnees, die seinem Kopf wenigstens ein wenig half. In seinem rechten Ellbogen fing es langsam wieder an,
    zu kribbeln - ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß der Arm noch nicht abgefroren war.
    Nach einer Weile, in der der Rücken des Alchemisten langsam anfing, einzufrieren, waren seine Arme
    und seine Hände so weit aufgetaut, daß er es wagte, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.
    Das Problem war, daß seine Hände ins Leere griffen.
    Verwundert fühlte er seine Robe von außen ab, aber sein Zauberstab war nirgends zu erfühlen. (ARGH!
    Nein! Nicht, was ihr denkt! -_-; Eigentlich denke ich das ja gerade, aber... naja. -_-;;; Anyway.) Verwirrt stand er
    auf und suchte den Schnee um sich herum nach seiner Waffe ab, aber auch da war nichts zu fühlen.
    Jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, daß keinerlei Spuren im Schnee waren. Weder menschliche Fußabdrücke noch
    die Spuren von irgendwelchen Tieren. Entweder lag er hier schon so lange, wie der Schnee gebraucht hatte, um
    besagte Spuren zu verdecken oder er war auf einem anderen Weg hierher gekommen.
    Auch jetzt, als er stand, konnte er bis zum Horizont nur Schnee sehen. Eine Idee formte sich in seinem
    Kopf. Langsam kniete er sich wieder hin und fing an, mit seinen jetzt blutenden Händen im Schnee zu graben, bis
    er auf den Boden stieß.
    Viel konnte er nicht erkennen, nur daß der Boden steinhart war. Oder eher eishart. Er befand sich
    ganz offensichtlich auf einem See, dessen Oberfläche gefroren und mit Schnee bedeckt war. Sicher war er sich
    aber nicht, bei diesem Licht und mit fürchterlich kribbelnden Fingern konnte er nicht sehr viel erkennen.
    Ein guter und geübter Magus braucht keinen Leiter, um Magie zu wirken, hieß es mal. Natürlich war es
    mit einem entsprechenden Gegenstand, wie einem Zauberstab, einfacher, die thaumaturgischen Fäden zu finden
    und zu nutzen, aber es ging sicher auch ohne.
    Snape stand auf und streckte beide Hände vor sich in die Luft, als würde er eine unsichtbare Säule
    umgreifen. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, eine "Säule" von Luft zu greifen, als wäre es solides Material. Für einen
    Moment war er überrascht über sich selbst.
    Er schmetterte die Säule mit aller Kraft auf die Oberfläche. Die Luft um seine Hände herum fing an zu
    flimmern, als das entstandene Vakuum sich wieder mit Luft füllte und die Reibung von Luft an Luft eine gewisse
    Hitze verursachte. Die Luft rammte das Eis unter sich förmlich weg, Splitter und größere Eisbrocken flogen nach
    oben, gefolgt von Eiswasser. Ein lautes, dumpfes Knarzen ging durch die gesamte Oberfläche und Snape konnte
    spüren, wie sich Risse unter seinen Füßen entlang bahnten, als auch schon das erste Teil unter ihm wegbrach.
    Fast panisch trat er einen Schritt nach hinten und fühlte auch schon das nächste Stück unter sich
    wegbrechen. Mit einem Sprung rettete er sich von der recht großen, sinkenden Eisscholle und kam rutschend
    zum Stehen. Hinter ihm fing das Eis im gleichen Moment jedoch auch an zu knacken und zu brechen.
    Er verfluchte sich selbst für diese idiotische Idee, setzte zum Sprung an und machte eine halbe
    Rückwärtsrolle nach hinten. Fast gleichzeitig mit seinem Absprung begannen Federn über seinem ganzen Körper
    zu sprießen und, zu schnell für ein normales menschliches Auge, hatte sich der Alchemist in einen Raben
    verwandelt.
    Der Rabe drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, als er nach unten sah. Dort, wo er eben noch gestanden
    hatte, war nun nichts mehr als scharfe Eiskanten und Wasser. Seine Flügel schmerzten beträchtlich, als er auf
    der Stelle flog und er wußte, daß das beim vorwärts Fliegen nicht gerade besser werden würde.
    Selbst unter seinem dichten Federkleid war ihm noch kalt, was vielleicht daran lag, daß das Federkleid,
    wie sein Robe, durchnässt war. Nicht so sehr, daß er nicht mehr fliegen konnte, aber es würde sicher bald
    frieren. Und mit einem Eismantel konnte man schlecht fliegen.
    Mit einem abwertenden Krächzen hob sich der Rabe weiter in die Lüfte mit einem Blick nach oben.
    Einen Moment lang orientierte er sich an den Sternbildern, flog dann in Richtung Süden los. Weit weg von
    Hogwarts konnte er nicht sein laut der Sterne, Cassiopeia, Pollux und Orion waren noch an ihrem Platz.
    (Verklagt mich nicht, wenn das mit den Sternbildern nicht stimmt, ich persönlich weiß ja nicht mal, wo
    der Polarstern liegt. *g*)
    Lediglich der Mond schien etwas kleiner, als er bei seinem Abflug war - dabei war er doch zunehmend.
    Snape registrierte das als "sehr merkwürdig", machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Vielleicht hatte
    er einfach nur ein schlechtes Gedächtnis, was allerdings sehr untypisch für ihn wäre.
    An den Schnee konnte er sich auch nicht erinnern, vielleicht hatte es ja über Nacht geschneit. Das war
    schließlich schon öfter passiert.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Mit einem Seufzer streckte Vivian sich. Ihre Augen folgten den letzten paar Drittklässlern, die gerade
    aus dem Klassenraum in den Keller zurück wanderten. Nicht ein einziger Kessel war heute in die Luft geflogen,
    nicht mal der kleine Longbottom hatte heute Morgen etwas falsch gemacht.
    Ihre weißen Haare und ihre roten Augen hatten den Schülern zwar erst einen Schrecken eingejagt,
    aber als selbst Lupin und Hagrid ihnen versichert hatten, daß es sich hierbei um einen Menschen und keine
    andere Kreatur handelte, waren auch sie zufrieden und bald hatte sich jeder an den weiblichen Albino im
    Kollegium gewöhnt.
    Einige machten zwar Witze darüber, daß sie ja noch blasser als Snape sei und daß das wohl bei
    Alchemisten so üblich ist, aber so etwas überhörte sie meistens.
    Aber irgendwie war es nicht richtig, die Alchemiekurse eines Professors zu übernehmen, wenn man
    Alchemie nur aus seiner früheren Schulzeit und von der Universität kannte. Dumbledore war es leider nicht
    gelungen, einen anderen Alchemisten in so kurzer Zeit aufzutreiben, und so mußte die Referendarin eben
    einspringen.
    Es war nicht leicht, mit dem Wissen, was man lediglich aus Büchern hatte, zu lehren. In der Praxis war
    doch immer etwas anders, als es auf den Seiten dieser Bücher stand. So wurde zum Beispiel nicht beschrieben,
    wie man sich hinter einen Tisch werfen sollte, wenn ein Kessel explodierte, oder was man tat, wenn ein Schüler
    sich aus Versehen mit Chamaeleon-Trank überschüttet und man ihn nicht wieder findet.
    Gut vier Wochen waren nun schon vergangen, seitdem der eigentliche Lehrer dieses Fachs -
    Professor Severus Snape - verschwunden war. Vivian hätte ihn zu gerne einmal kennen gelernt, sie hatte so viel
    über ihn gehört. Ein großer, hagerer Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einem Herz aus Stein, so
    beschrieben ihn seine Kollegen immer. Aber so richtig konnte Vivian sich das nicht vorstellen, es konnte keinen
    Menschen ganz ohne Gefühle geben.
    Dumbledore hatte wohl auch keinen neuen Lehrer eingestellt, weil er immer noch auf Snapes Rückkehr
    hoffte. Offensichtlich wußte er mehr, als er zugab. Jedes Mal, wenn Vivian oder andere Kollegen ihn fragten,
    wohin Snape denn eigentlich gegangen ist, antwortete Dumbledore (wahrheitsgemäß), daß er es nicht wüßte.
    Aber trotzdem hoffte er auf dessen Wiederkehr. Merkwürdig.
    Die Schüler allerdings schienen mit ihrer neuen "Lehrerin" mehr als zufrieden zu sein. Hier und da hatte
    Vivian in der großen Halle oder in den Fluren ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufgeschnappt, die allesamt nicht sehr
    freundlich dem Alchemisten gegenüber waren. "Hoffentlich ist der ersoffen oder so!" oder "Der soll bloß weg
    bleiben." waren einige von ihnen.
    Was Vivian jedoch am meisten überrascht hatte, war, daß selbst das Kollegium keine sehr hohe
    Meinung von Snape hatte. Niemand außer Dumbledore und Lupin kümmerte es, wo er war oder ob er überhaupt
    zurück kommen würde. Zuerst stufte Vivian dies als sehr asoziales Verhalten ein, aber mehrere der Lehrer
    versicherten ihr, daß nicht _sie_ es waren, die sich asozial verhielten.
    Lupin war mittlerweile kein Rätsel mehr für die Magierin. Nach zwei Tagen kamen er und Dumbledore
    zu ihr, mit einem Rezept, was sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Einen Trank der Lychanthropie, oder eher ein
    Trank der die Lychanthropie eindämmen sollte. Auf die Frage, für wen der denn sei, hatte Lupin geantwortet,
    als wäre es eine Dose Cola, die er gerade bestellt hätte.
    Vivians Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Snape, als sie ihre Unterlagen und Utensilien vom Tisch
    sammelte und sich auf dem Weg nach Draußen machte. So ein Arschloch, wie alle ständig sagten, konnte er
    eigentlich gar nicht sein. Sie hätte den "Griesgram" zu gerne selbst kennen gelernt, aber Dumbledore hatte
    angekündigt, daß übernächste Woche ein neuer Alchemist Snapes Posten übernehmen würde.
    Anscheinend hatte er die Hoffnung nun doch aufgegeben.
    Vivan hatte gerade die Tür aufgemacht, als sie Lupin grinsend vor sich stehen sah. Sie sah etwas
    überrascht aus, grinste dann aber auch.
    "Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" fragte Lupin wie ein Junge, der gerade das erste Mal ein Mädchen auf
    einen Schulball eingeladen hatte.
    


	4. Kapitel - Pitch Black


    **Disclaimer** - findet ihr im ersten Kapitel
    -_-;; Ich habe heute einen neuen Namen für Braunschweigs (das ist so'n Kaff neben Hannover)
    Müllwagen gefunden. Sie sind orange und haben immer mindestens 10 Besen aufgeladen. "Quidditch-Team-
    Wagen". *gg* Ich bin doof, oder?
    Außerdem habe ich noch ein paar leichte Abänderungen an Lupin vorgenommen. Ich hab' ihm neben
    seiner Homiden-Form (Mensch) und Lupus-Form (Wolf) auch noch eine Crinos-Form (Wolfmensch) gegeben.
    Ich hoffe, ich trete damit keinem auf den Schlips.
    An alle White Wolf-Spieler: Ich weiß, daß ich die Glabro- und Hispo-Formen rausgelassen habe, aber
    das wäre einfach zu verwirrend geworden. Schließlich ist das hier eine HP Fic und keine WW Fic, oder? ^___^
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel IV** - Pitch Black
    Vivian sah auf ihre Sachen. Sie hatte gerade selbst vor gehabt, etwas frische Luft zu schnappen,
    und so kam ihr diese Gelegenheit nur recht.
    "Klar, ich muß nur eben das hier wegbringen." sagte sie mit einem Nicken zu einer Tür, die etwas
    weiter den Flur entlang lag.
    Man hatte ihr ein ganzes Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie hatte alles, was sie brauchte, sogar
    ihre eigene Glocke für die Hauselfen. Natürlich roch es in dem Zimmer wie in jedem typischen Alchemisten-
    zimmer - nach Industriegebiet und Frühlingswiese gleichzeitig.
    Lupin wartete draußen darauf, daß sie ihre Sachen weggebracht hatte und bot ihr dann seinen Arm
    an. Sie hakte mit einem etwas schüchternen Lächeln ein und natürlich mußten genau in diesem Augenblick ein
    paar Slytherin-Erstklässler vorbei laufen. Sie sahen das "Paar" einen Moment an, kicherten dann wie wild los
    und rannten weiter.
    Lupin seufzte. "Damit wäre dann das Gerücht perfekt. In ein paar Minuten weiß jeder, daß du von
    mir schwanger bist und wir in ein paar Wochen heiraten." beendete er seinen Satz mit einem Grinsen.
    "So schlimm?" fragte sie, mußte dabei aber auch grinsen. So nett Lupin auch war, er war ständig am
    baggern. Sie glaubte, daß er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte und sie nur zum Lachen bringen wollte, aber sicher
    konnte man sich bei Männern eh nie sein. Die waren wie Autos - wenn man nicht aufpasst, liegt man drunter.
    Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen als sie über die Wiese in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes
    gingen. Ihr Atem stieg in weißen Wolken auf, der die beiden fast wie zwei Kettenraucher aussehen ließ. Der
    Mond und der Wind tat sein übriges zur Atmosphäre bei - sein Licht brach sich in jedem einzelnen der auf dem
    Boden liegenden Kristalle und der Schnee gab so ein wunderschönes Funkeln von sich.
    Ein flüchtiger Gedanke packte Vivian und sie sah zum Mond, aber der war gerade mal in der vierten
    oder fünften Phase, eine dicke, zunehmende Sichel, fast schon Halbmond. Lupin mußte ihren Blick bemerkt
    haben, denn er mußte leicht lachen.
    "Normalerweise beiße ich nicht, weißt du?" sagte er belustigt, als er seinen Blick zu Hagrids Hütte, in
    der Licht brannte, schweifen ließ.
    "Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Aber verlieren Werwölfe nicht ihren Verstand, wenn sie ... naja, wenn
    sie in ihrer Lupus- oder Crinos-Form sind?" fragte sie, fand diese Frage im gleichen Moment aber dumm. Genau
    so hätte Lupin sie fragen können, wieso Frauen auf dem Klo immer so lange brauchen.
    "Meistens." kam die knappe Antwort zurück, und damit schien das Thema beendet. Lupin blieb stehen
    und Vivian fürchtete schon, daß er ihr jetzt gute Nacht sagen würde und zurück in die Schule gehen würde, aber
    er stand einfach nur da, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Sie blieb ein Stück vor ihm stehen und drehte sich um.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Er würde es nicht schaffen. Hier und da streiften schon die ersten Baumwipfel seine mittlerweile
    eingefrorene Brust und seine müden Flügel, Hogwarts war nur ein schwacher, verschwommener Lichtpunkt am
    Ende eines langen, ebenso verschwommenen Tunnels.
    Snape hatte zwar eine verdammt gute Selbstbeherrschung und hatte schon den einen oder anderen
    Cruciatus ohne einen einzigen Laut oder eine Zuckung über sich ergehen lassen, aber er war jetzt schon einen
    ganzen Tag ununterbrochen geflogen. Ab und an hatte er ein wenig Schnee aufgepickt, was aber seiner
    Verfassung nicht sehr geholfen hatte.
    So kurz vor dem Ziel war er am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er wünschte sich, jetzt jemanden neben sich zu
    haben, dem er die Schuld hätte geben können, wie er es sonst auch immer tat, aber da war niemand. Er
    wünschte sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als durch eine Scheibe von Hogwarts zu krachen, am besten gleich auf die
    Krankenstation. Oder in eine warme Badewanne. Ja, das wäre noch besser.
    Langsam wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen. Das eine Licht hatte sich mittlerweile mehrmals geteilt, es
    waren nun viele bunte Lichter vor ihm. Er fing an, seine Flügelschläge zu zählen, um sich irgendwie abzulenken,
    aber ihm wurde immer schwindeliger. Schließlich schaffte er es nicht mal mehr, seinen rechten Flügel zu heben
    und sein gesamter Körper kippte nach Rechts über, kurz bevor er das Bewußtsein verlor.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    "Was--"
    "Ssh." machte er und hielt eine Hand hoch, als wenn er sie stoppen wollte.
    Offensichtlich hörte er irgendetwas, dachte sie sich. Homiden haben gute Ohren. Zwar nicht so gut wie
    ihre anderen zwei Formen, aber immer noch bessere Ohren als Menschen. Lupin legte seinen Kopf noch ein
    wenig schiefer und sah dann nach links.
    "Da ist irgendwas." murmelte er, als er einen Sprint in diese Richtung machte.
    Vivian versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, aber das gelang ihr nicht so richtig. Man merkte, daß dieser
    Mensch ein Werwolf war, wenn man richtig darauf achtete.
    Lupin kam vor einem kleinen schwarzen Fleck im Schnee zum Stehen. Vivian kam kurz nach ihm an
    und sah sich an, was er da gehört hatte. Ein schwarzer Rabe, die Flügel vom Körper gestreckt, lag halb
    vergraben im Schnee und regte sich nicht mehr. Sein linkes Bein zuckte noch ein wenig - Lupin mußte ihn
    abstürzen gehört haben.
    "Armes Vieh. Erfroren." sagte Vivian und stubste den Raben mit einem Fuß an.
    "Hmm." machte Lupin, als er sich vor den Raben kniete. Vorsichtig stubste nun auch er ihn mit einem
    Finger an und der Rabe zuckte mit den Flügeln.
    "Was ist, lebt er noch?" fragte Vivian überrascht, die das Ganze von Oben betrachtete. "Wir könnten
    ihn zu Hagrid geben, der würde ihn sicher wieder hochpeppeln."
    Lupin schien ihr gar nicht mehr zuzuhören. Er schnüffelte in der Luft herum und nahm schließlich den
    Raben in beide Hände. Vorsichtig roch er nun auch an dessen Flügel und sprang kurz darauf wie von der
    Tarantel gestochen auf. Wild blickte er Vivian an.
    "Das ist er!"
    "Was?? Wer?!"
    "Der Geruch! Den würde ich auf zehn Meilen gegen den Wind erkennen!" sagte Lupin, als er den
    Raben vorsichtig in seine Robe einwickelte.
    "Den Geruch von toten Raben?"
    "Nein, den Geruch von Severus."
    Jetzt war Vivian an der Reihe, fassungslos zu starren. Sie zeigte auf den Raben und machte ein
    fragendes Gesicht, unfähig einen Ton heraus zu bringen. Lupin nickte.
    "Komm, Vivi ..." rief Lupin, als er in Richtung Schule rannte, "Wollen wir hoffen, daß er noch lebt."
    Die beiden rannten durch die Korridore der Schule, an aufgeschreckten Studenten vorbei, die gerade
    auf dem Weg in die große Halle waren. Die Stufen der Treppen nahmen sie jeweils in Zweierschritten, bis Lupin
    vollkommen außer Atem auf einer Treppe stehen blieb und sich zu Vivian umdrehte.
    "Du nimmst Severus, ich gehe Dumbledore holen. Der Krankenflügel (Vivian konnte nicht anders, als
    auf die Flügel des Raben zu gucken und eine gewisse Ironie festzustellen) ist gleich die Treppe hoch, Poppy wird
    schon wissen, was sie tun muß..." sagte er, als er sich umdrehte und die 10 Stufen der Treppe runter sprang,
    direkt vor ein paar Hufflepuffs, die reichlich konfus guckten.
    Vivian meinte, noch ein "Das hoffe ich jedenfalls." gehört zu haben, aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Sie
    nahm den zerschundenen Vogel in beide Arme, der Gedanke, daß sie gerade ihren Professor in den Armen hielt
    wollte noch nicht so richtig durchsickern. Sie kam sich vor wie auf dem Weg zum Tierarzt, als sie die Treppe
    hochlief und die Tür zum Krankenhaustrakt auftrat.
    Madam Pomfrey, die gerade dabei war, die extrem große und extrem grüne Nase eines jungen
    Schülers einzutupfen, ließ fast ihren Bottich fallen, als Vivian auf sie zugestürmt kam.
    "Madam Pomfrey, das hier--" Sie konnte sich gerade noch so unterbrechen, als sie auf die beiden
    Schüler sah, die mit in diesem Zimmer waren. Währenddessen hatte Madam Pomfrey auch schon einen Blick
    auf den Raben geworfen.
    "Gehen sie damit zu Hagrid, meine Güte!" sagte sie und warf die Hände in die Luft. "Ich bin doch keine
    Tierärztin!"
    "Sie verstehen nicht," flüsterte Vivian nun, "Das hier ist kein Rabe, das ist .. nun, Professor Snape,
    soweit ich das mitbekommen habe."
    Madam Pomfrey hob eine Braue und sah dann zu einem an der Wand hängenden Kalender. "Haben
    wir den ersten April? Nein.. also, was soll das?"
    Langsam verzweifelte Vivian. "So glauben sie mir doch! Sie müssen dem armen Vieh-- ... Professor
    helfen!"
    "Sie sagt die Wahrheit, Poppy." kam die Stimme von Dumbledore durch die Tür und die beiden
    Frauen drehten sich um. Dumbledore sah extrem besorgt aus, Lupin war vollkommen verschwitzt und atmete
    durch den Mund, was ihm nach dieser Rennerei auch nicht zu verübeln war.
    "Aber ich bin trotzdem keine Tierärztin!" gab Madam Pomfrey zurück, als sie Vivian den Raben aus den
    Armen nahm und ihn sich ansah.
    Dumbledore drehte sich halb zu Lupin um. "Hat einer von ihnen beiden Erfahrung mit Animagi?" fragte
    er, als Madam Pomfrey den Raben auf ein frisches Bett legte, was sehr merkwürdig aussah.
    "Nein," rief Lupin noch, als er wieder durch die Tür stürzte, "Aber McGonagall."
    Dumbledore sah mit besorgter Miene auf den Raben hinab, der auf dem Bett lag als wäre er gerade
    gegen eine Windschutzscheibe gekracht. Langsam färbte sich das Laken unter ihm rot und auch Vivian bemerkte
    jetzt erst, daß ihre Hände blutig waren.
    Dumbledore legte beide Hände über den Raben und murmelte leise etwas. Nach einer Weile nahm er
    die Hände wieder weg. Fragend guckten sowohl Madam Pomfrey als auch Vivian ihn an.
    "Nur ein wenig Wärme." erklärte dieser daraufhin. "Ich denke, er ist ganz schön durchgefroren."
    "Es hat nicht jeder Eiszapfen am Flügel hängen." murmelte die Krankenschwester, als sie zu einem
    Schrank ging und darin etwas suchte.
    Die Tür zur Krankenstation wurde erneut aufgetreten, Lupin, der nun noch verschwitzter aussah, hatte
    eine Katze auf dem Arm. Augenblicklich sprang die Katze von seinem Arm und verwandelte sich noch im Sprung
    zurück in die Professorin McGonagall, die sanft auf ihren Füßen landete. (Ja, ich gebe zu, ich liebe diese Szene
    im Film wo McGonagall vom Tisch springt ...)
    Lupin stellte sich neben Vivian und flüsterte, "Anders wollte sie sich nicht tragen lassen, und schnell
    genug war sie auch nicht." Vivian konnte sich nicht helfen, sie mußte trotz der angespannten Situation kichern.
    McGonagall warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Raben. "Ja, das ist eindeutig Severus." sagte sie
    fachmännisch, "Ich nehme an, er war schon bewußtlos, als sie ihn gefunden haben?"
    "Ja, ich habe ihn abstürzen gehört." gab Lupin zurück, nun wieder ernster.
    "Dumbledore, ich nehme an, sie sind der etwas mächtigeren Entfluchungen mächtig?" fragte sie, immer
    noch zu dem Raben gewandt.
    "Sie meinen, ein Gestaltwandel ist, theoretisch gesehen, eine Verzauberung?" murmelte Dumbledore,
    als er sich neben McGonagall stellte und den Raben so vollkommen von Lupins und Vivians Sicht verdeckte.
    "Meinst du, er wird wieder, Remus?"
    "Mh. Das will ich doch hoffen. Er schuldet mir noch 'ne halbe Flasche Rum."
    Vivian zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Säufer ist er auch noch?"
    Lupin mußte grinsen. "Nein, als Ersatz für eine leichte Säure brauchte er das Zeug."
    "Ah." machte Vivian und ihre Meinung über den Professor sank wieder ein Stückchen. Ein Alchemist,
    dem die Säuren ausgingen?
    Von dem Bett, auf dem der Rabe lag, kam plötzlich ein lauter Knall und Federn wurden explosionsartig
    durch das gesamte Zimmer verteilt. Lupin und Vivian sahen sich an, wohl mit dem gleichen Gedanken, daß die
    beiden älteren Professoren den armen Raben jetzt in die Luft gesprengt haben.
    Madam Pomfrey allerdings machte einen Laut der Zufriedenheit und fing an, mit diversen kleinen
    Flaschen, ein paar Lappen und einem Eimer zu arbeiten, während Dumbledore und McGonagall den Professor
    (Vivian und Remus waren sofort gucken gegangen) auf den Rücken drehten.
    Übel zugerichtet war kein Wort für das, was da vor ihnen lag. Ein Knochen guckte aus seinem rechten
    Ellbogen und durch seine Robe hindurch, die an den meisten Stellen sowieso zerrissen war. Seine linke Hand
    war anscheinend mehrmals gebrochen, außerdem hatte sich die Haut an einigen Stellen schwarz verfärbt. Seine
    Stirn wies einen langen, diagonalen Schnitt auf, der über sein Nasenbein kurz unter seinem Auge bis auf seine
    Wange verlief. Besagte Wange hatte sich auch leicht dunkel gefärbt, offensichtlich war auch hier das
    Gewebe erfroren. Seine Beine wurden immer noch von zerrissenem Stoff bedeckt, aber sowohl Lupin als auch
    Vivian waren sich sicher, daß diese nicht viel besser aussahen.
    "Das ist ein Wunder, daß er überhaupt noch lebt." berichtete Madam Pomfrey nach einem Augenblick.
    "Der muß ja im Schnee geschlafen haben. Überall Erfrierungen und Brüche. Aber nichts, was ich nicht wieder
    hinbekommen würde." fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie die Blicke der vier anwesenden Professoren sah.
    "Nun, damit ist meine Arbeit ja wohl getan." sagte McGonagall nach einer Weile. "Mein Essen wird
    kalt." Und damit verließ sie den Raum.
    Vivian guckte ihr ungläubig nach. "Ihr ist das Essen wichtiger als dieser.. Mensch hier?!" brachte sie
    hervor.
    "Das bestimmt nicht." beruhigte sie Dumbledore, "Aber was können wir jetzt noch machen? Wir sollten
    ihn sich erstmal erholen lassen anstatt ihn zu nerven."
    "Ich hatte auch nicht vor, ihn zu 'nerven'." brummte die angehende Alchemistin ungehalten. Wieder
    mußte Lupin grinsen.
    "Ich werde auch wieder nach unten gehen, damit sich keine Gerüchte verbreiten." sagte Dumbledore,
    als er sich auch der Tür zuwandte. "Jedenfalls keine üblen Gerüchte." fügte er leise hinzu, als er hinaus ging.
    "Und was machen wir zwei hübschen jetzt?" fragte Lupin schließlich, nachdem Madym Pomfrey im
    Hintergrund aufgehört hatte, sich über zu enge Stiefel und nervige Schnürbänder zu beschweren.
    Vivian deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Snape. "Wollen wir bei ihm bleiben?"
    "Er würde tödlich beleidigt sein." grinste Lupin. "Er würde uns einen zwei-Stunden-Vortrag halten,
    daß er uns nicht braucht und auch alleine klar kommt."
    "Oh." kam als Antwort zurück.
    "Gehen wir auch runter?" fragte er, als er ihr wieder seinen Arm anbot. Madam Pomfrey war gerade
    damit beschäftigt, den beiden anwesenden Schülern einen leichten Schlaftrank zu geben, der sie die letzten zwei
    Stunden vergessen lassen würde. Und das war definitiv auch besser so.
    Die Albino akzeptierte, und beide machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür, nur, um festzustellen, daß sie
    gemeinsam nicht durchpassten.
    


	5. Kapitel - Wounds that Never Heal


    **Disclaimer** - findet ihr im ersten Kapitel
    -______-; Offensichtlich erregt meine Aussage "Tussi", mit der ich vor 2 Kapiteln Vivian Valentine
    meinte, mehr oder weniger Aufsehen. Tussi war in keinster Weise abwertend gemeint, aber ich war mir zu dem
    Zeitpunkt noch überhaupt nicht im Klaren darüber, wie die "Tussi" werden sollte. Mir taten sich drei Möglichkeiten
    auf.
    1. Britney Spears like
    2. So ein Mittelding aus frustriert und huffy puffy
    3. Noch schlimmer als Snape
    Wie man sieht, habe ich die 2. Variante genommen. Oder so ähnlich. Falls ich mit dem Ausdruck
    "Tussi" 'nen paar Leuten auf den Schlips getreten bin, tut mir das leid. Sollte keine Beleidigung sein. (Und mal
    ehrlich, weshalb sollte ich meine eigenen bescheuerten idiotischen dummen Charaktere beleidigen?)
    Äh, irgendwer schrieb etwas von Snape und toten rothaarigen Personen... hab' ich was verpasst oder
    war das ein Insider?
    BTW, jetzt habe ich innerhalb von 12 Stunden 3 Kapitel geschrieben. Langsam fangen meine Finger
    an, wehzutun. -_-;
    Ah ja, und wenn jemand Ideen oder Vorschläge hat, wie es weiter gehen kann, dann kann er/sie mir
    ruhig schreiben. Nicht, daß ich nicht selbst genug Ideen hätte (was man an den 8000 heute geschriebenen
    Wörtern sehen kann), aber neue und vor allem andere Ideen sind immer eine feine Sache. Meistens mischt
    man sich aus bereits vorhandenen Ideen eh selbst was zusammen, wenn man genug zusammen hat. *g*
    Oh mann. Ich sollte ins Bett. -_-;
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel V** - Wounds that Never Heal
    "Bleiben sie sofort stehen!"
    Eine extrem wütende Madam Pomfrey stampfte den Korridor entlang und sammelte auf ihrem Weg
    achtlos weggeworfene Bandagen und Pflaster auf. Vor ihr ging, seine schwarze Robe achtlos über die Wunden
    geworfen, Snape. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Schiene von seinem Arm zu reißen.
    "He! Hören sie nicht?!" keifte Pomfrey hinter ihm her, aber er ignorierte sie anscheinend. Nachdem er
    die Schiene für seinen Arm eine Treppe hinab geworfen hatte, machte er sich an den Heftpflastern unter seinem
    Auge, über seiner Nase und auf seiner Stirn zu schaffen. Gottseidank war es mitten in der Nacht - hätte ihn so
    jemand gesehen...
    Zielstrebig ging der Professor seinen Weg in den Keller - oder Kerker, wie ihn einige nannten (auch
    wenn dazu die Gitter und Fallen fehlten). Er war gerade vor seiner Tür angekommen und wollte sie mit aller
    Wucht auftreten, als sie jemand vor ihm öffnete.
    Er starrte in zwei rote Augen, die von weißen Haaren umgeben waren. Für einen Moment wunderte er
    sich, ob diese Frau ein Leichentuch anstatt einer Haut trug, aber er fing sich schnell wieder.
    "Was," fing er an, seine Stimme zwar heiser, aber dennoch gefährlich, "Haben sie in meinem Quartier
    verloren?"
    "Oh!" entgegnete ihm die junge Frau lächelnd, "Ich, äh, habe nur ein paar Zutaten besorgt. Schließlich
    findet man nur hier unten welche."
    Wortlos schubste Snape sie gegen den Türrahmen und betrat selbst sein Quartier. Ein schneller Blick
    sagte ihm, daß alles noch so war, wie er es verlassen hatte. Schäumend vor Wut ging er durch die nächste Tür
    und knallte sie hinter sich zu, eine recht verwirrte Vivian hinter sich lassend.
    Mittlerweile war auch Pomfrey an der Tür angelangt, recht außer Atem. Sie sah Vivian groß an, hob
    dann jedoch eine Faust in Richtung Snapes Schreibtisch.
    "Wenn ich den erwische!" fauchte sie, "Eigentlich müßte der Kerl noch für mindestens 'ne Woche im
    Bett liegen! Aber was macht er? Wacht auf, nimmt sich einfach so seine Sachen - die auch noch komplett
    unbrauchbar sind - und rennt los!" Die Krankenschwester unterstrich jedes ihrer Worte mit einer sehr
    ausholenden Geste. Vivian mußte sich mehrmals ducken. "Da meint man es mal gut mit so einem, und dann
    sowas! Seine Knochen wachsen doch nie richtig zusammen!" Jetzt stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Ich
    wünsche ihm ja nur viel Spaß, falls er sich selbst versucht zu heilen. Mit einem Gegenfluch auf sich selbst ... pff,
    aber so einer wie der würde das bestimmt versuchen!"
    Vivian ergriff nun endlich das Wort. "Nun, äh, Professor ..."
    "Madam Pomfrey." kam die patzige Antwort.
    "Madam Pomfrey, ich denke, er weiß schon, was er tut." Vivian mußte sich im gleichen Moment
    eingestehen, daß sie ganz und gar nicht davon überzeugt war, was er tat. Im Gegenteil, sie glaubte, daß er sich
    jetzt für den Rest des Tages in seinem Zimmer verschanzen würde. Wie ein kleiner bockiger Junge eben.
    "Sie können ihn ja hochtragen, wenn er da drinnen zusammen bricht." grummelte Pomfrey noch, bevor
    sie sich auf einer Ferse umdrehte und zurück zu den Treppen ging.
    Aber Vivian hatte total die Lust verloren, den Professor kennen zu lernen. Sie hatte erst ein paar Worte
    mit ihm gewechselt und schon fand sie, daß die Gerüchte (und die bösen Geschichten) über ihn absolut der
    Wahrheit entsprachen. Sie mochte diesen Kerl nicht, und langsam konnte sie auch verstehen, wieso das niemand
    anders tat.
    Schulterzuckend beschloß sie, mit Dumbledore über die jetzige Aufteilung der Alchemiestunden zu
    reden anstatt mit diesem Spinner.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Vielleicht hätte er sie nicht gleich wegschubsen sollen, oder sie so anbellen sollen. Vielleicht hätte er
    einmal in seinem Leben höflich fragen können, was zum Teufel sie mit dem Nachtschatten wollte. Und ohne
    "Teufel".
    Professor Snape, der große Alchemist, der eiskalte Kerl, den nichts erschüttern konnte und den jeder
    von ganz Hogwarts haßte, saß auf seinem Bett, mit dem Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Und er zitterte. Hätte er
    eben nicht so einen Alptraum gehabt, wäre er sicher noch ein, zwei Tage auf der Krankenstation geblieben.
    Aber irgend etwas in diesem Alptraum hatte ihm tierische Angst gemacht - auch wenn er das so natürlich nie
    zugeben würde.
    Sein Blick schweifte über die staubigen Fenster, durch die ein wenig Sonnenlicht fiel, über seinen
    Tisch, auf dem sich die Bücher stapelten bis hin zu der Sternenkarte, die an der Wand hing.
    "Was?!" platzte es aus ihm heraus, als er die Karte noch einmal betrachtete. Nun schenkte er dem
    "normalen" Kalender (er blätterte sich selbst um) daneben auch einen Blick. Tatsächlich, es war Dezember. Und
    dazu noch der 25. Daß Weihnachten war, kümmerte ihn eher weniger, es ging ihm um das Datum selbst.
    Er war felsenfest davon überzeugt, daß er diese Karte und den Kalender das letzte Mal im November
    gesehen hatte. Und er warf täglich mindestens zwanzig mal einen Blick darauf. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht.
    Ganz und gar nicht.
    Mit einem Blick zur Tür stand er auf. Das kleine Mädchen würde sicher noch in der Tür stehen und auf
    ihn warten. Das taten solche Leute meistens, und er wußte nicht mal wieso. Bei dieser Gelegenheit könnte er
    auch gleich gucken, ob der Türrahmen keine Delle von dem Schubser vorhin bekommen hatte.
    _Was für eine lausige Ausrede, um sich zu entschuldigen._
    Aber als er die Tür öffnete, war die Eingangstür schon wieder geschlossen, lediglich ein großer Berg
    an Bandagen und ein paar Schienen lagen direkt vor der Tür auf dem Boden, einige davon recht blutig. Snape
    leckte sich über die Lippen und schmeckte jetzt erst den leicht salzig-metallischen Geschmack. Mit einem
    Knurren ging er wieder in das Nebenzimmer und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.
    Eine große Wunde verlief diagonal über seine Stirn. Sie fing über seiner Augenbraue an, lief über
    seinen Nasenrücken und hörte kurz unter seinem Auge wieder auf. Und sie schien gerade wieder frisch
    aufgeplatzt zu sein. Er atmete scharf aus und tupfte sich das Blut mit einem zerissenen Ärmel vom Gesicht.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    "Oh, ja, man kann ihn eigentlich nur lieb haben, eh?" scherzte Lupin, als er sich noch einen Schlag
    Kartoffelbrei auftat.
    "Ja, natürlich." antwortete Vivian tonlos. "Ich meine, ich habe ihn erst zwei Sekunden gesehen und
    schon habe ich den Eindruck, daß er das größte Arschloch auf der Welt ist!"
    "Daf ift auch nift wei'er 'erwunderlich." entgegenete Lupin mit vollem Mund.
    "Wie bitte?" fragte sie, als Lupin sie mit vollem Mund und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Er
    schluckte.
    "Das ist auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, sagte ich." Er nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser. "Ich
    meine, manche Leute mögen ihn nicht, schon bevor sie _überhaupt_ mit ihm gesprochen haben."
    "Ich für meinen Teil werde ihm jedenfalls aus dem Weg gehen." Sagte die Alchemistin, als sie sich ein
    paar Erbsen in den Mund schob.
    Die beiden Professoren saßen nebeneinander an der großen Lehrertafel im großen Saal. Lupin hatte
    mit McGonagall den Platz getauscht und Vivian hatte einfach Snapes Platz für sich beansprucht. ("Keine gute
    Idee, Miss Valentine, keine gute Idee..." hatte Madam Hooch immer wieder wiederholt.)
    "Wie sah er denn aus, als er runter ging?" wollte Lupin nach einer Weile längeren Schweigens wissen.
    "Och, der Schnitt auf der Nase hat geblutet und sein Arm war noch blau, mehr konnte ich nicht
    erkennen."
    "Nicht näher hingeguckt?"
    Empört drehte sich Vivian seitlich zu Lupin. "Was hätte ich machen sollen?! Sagen, 'Darf ich mal?' und
    ihm unter die Robe schauen!?"
    "Nein," antwortete eine kalte Stimme, gerade als Lupin in Gelächter ausbrechen wollte, "Denn dann
    säßen sie hier nicht mehr."
    Snape stand hinter den Beiden, die Arme über Kreuz und die Augen gefährlich zu Schlitzen verengt.
    Sämtliche Augenpaare des Raumes lagen auf ihm in diesem Moment. Sowohl die der Lehrerschaft, die durchweg
    überrascht guckte als auch die der paar verbliebenen Schüler, die, bis auf ein oder zwei, alle enttäuscht guckten.
    Vivian merkte, mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, daß wohl keiner der Anwesenden erfreut über die
    Rückkehr des Professors war. Nur Dumbledore sagte nach einer Weile, in der das allgemeine Gerede (ganz
    offensichtlich über Snape) wieder losgegangen war, daß Snape sich doch setzen solle, mit einer Handbewegung
    auf seinen rechten Platz, der noch frei war.
    "Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, daß _das_ hier mein Platz ist." sagte Snape und adjustierte seine
    Arme. Offensichtlich taten sie ihm noch weh. Er blickte von oben herab auf Vivians Kopf, die das aber überhaupt
    nicht zu stören schien. Sie aß gemütlich weiter, als würde sie den Professor gar nicht hören.
    Lupin blickte nervös zwischen den beiden hin und her. Vivian, so wie er sie bis jetzt kennen gelernt
    hatte, war ein verdammter Dickkopf und Snape.. nun ja, sich mit ihm anzulegen war grundlegend ein Fehler.
    Einige der Schüler blickten hoch als würden sie jeden Moment ein Feuergefecht erwarten, was, so mußte Lupin
    sich eingestehen, auch gar nicht mal so abwegig war.
    "Ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, Miss..."
    "Valentine."
    "Nun, _Kind_, ich sollte in deiner Sprache sprechen. Beweg' sofort deinen Hintern von meinem
    Platz oder er fängt Feuer."
    Lupin war drauf und dran, Snape seinen Platz anzubieten (obwohl das die Lage wohl nur noch
    verschlimmert hätte), als Vivian ihm wieder ins Wort fiel. "Für jemanden, der so blöd ist und sich seinen
    Zauberstab in die eigenen Rippen rammt, sind das aber große Worte."
    Jetzt war Lupin kurz davor, in Deckung zu gehen, denn das Zucken in Snapes rechtem Auge sagte
    ihm, daß sie einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte Snape einen halben Splitter seines
    Zauberstabes zwischen den Rippen stecken gehabt, als wenn ihn jemand dort hinein gerammt und
    anschließend mit aller Macht abgebrochen hätte.
    Snape nahm seine Arme ganz langsam auseinander, kein gutes Zeichen, wie Lupin fand. Er stand auf,
    nahm Vivian bei den Schulter und zog sie hart aber herzlich von dem Stuhl. Sie legte ihr Besteck beiseite und
    ließ sich von Lupin vom Stuhl weg führen, offensichtlich mindestens genau so vor Wut kochend wie Snape selbst.
    "Ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger mehr." murmelte sie eher laut als leise, gerade als sie auf Snapes
    Höhe war, "Wem wird nicht schlecht, wenn so jemand hinter einem steht?"
    Einige Schüler, die nahe der Lehrertafel saßen, kicherten auf diesen Kommentar hin, wieder andere
    prusteten los, offensichtlich zu ängstlich, um laut loszulachen.
    Aber Snape verzog nicht eine Miene. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz, auf dem mittlerweile neues
    Besteck und ein neuer Teller waren, ignorierte die Blicke seiner Kollegen und der Schüler, wie er es so oft tat,
    und fing an, zu essen.
    Aber eigentlich hatte er keinen Hunger mehr. 'Wem wird nicht schlecht, wenn so jemand hinter einem
    steht?' hallte es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hätte von der Kleinen nicht erwartet, daß sie ihm so schnell so viel Kontra
    geben würde. Und er hätte nicht gedacht, daß ihm solch ein Spruch, den er eigentlich jeden Tag mehrmals hörte,
    nochmal so einen Stich durch den Brustkorb versetzen würde.
    Irgendwer hatte ihm mal gesagt, daß man sich an jede Art von Schmerzen irgendwann gewöhnt. Wenn
    der Schmerz nur lange genug anhält merkt man ihn gar nicht mehr. Für körperlichen Schmerz, gegen den er
    sowieso recht unempfindlich war, galt das durchaus. Aber für seelischen Schmerz?
    Die Schmerzen eines Cruciatus-Fluches hatten auf der einen Seite - auf der physischen Seite -
    durchaus nachgelassen, er hatte sich mehr oder weniger an sie gewöhnt. Aber das Schlimme an diesem Fluch
    war, daß er die Seele mit verletzte. Viele Leute waren von diesem Fluch schon wahnsinnig geworden, hatten ihren
    Verstand verloren, weil er zu lange auf ihnen lag. Auf einigen lag er auch so lange, daß sie gestorben sind. Die
    Organe hatten einfach den Geist aufgegeben.
    Jeden Morgen, jeden Tag schien es Snape so, als würden die sprichwörtlichen Wunden in seiner
    Seele - so er so etwas überhaupt besaß - neu aufreißen und anfangen zu bluten. Komisch, er lebte nun schon
    weit über 20 Jahre mit dieser Art von Schmerz, aber er wurde nicht weniger. So tun, als sei einem alles egal war
    natürlich einfach. Und die Schmerzen an anderen auslassen, besonders an den Schülern, war auch kein Problem
    und womöglich das Einzige, was ihn bis jetzt davor bewahrt hatte, vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren.
    Aber was für eine armselige Entschuldigung war es, als erwachsener und voll ausgebildeter Magier
    seinen Schmerz an Anderen, an Wehrlosen, an _Kindern_ auszulassen? Wenn er es könnte, würde er
    noch heute seine Koffer packen und nach Australien oder so reisen und da ein neues Leben anfangen, vielleicht
    ein Bisschen weniger agressiv als das Jetzige. In Australien gab es sicher auch Sonne, etwas, das er meistens
    nur durch seine Fenster sah.
    Aber er hatte seine Verpflichtungen gegenüber Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore war der einzige
    Mensch, dem er voll und ganz vertraute. Wenn dieser Mensch vor einer Klippe stehen würde und ihm sagen
    würde, "Komm, spring' runter, dir passiert nichts.", dann würde er blind gehorchen. Das war wohl er einzige
    Grund, weshalb er noch hier, in Hogwarts, war. Einen Spionagejob als Death Eater hatten sicher nicht viele Leute
    auf dieser Welt. Snape war sich sogar recht sicher, daß der der einzige Spion war.
    Wenn er das nicht für Dumbledore täte würde er es gar nicht tun, soviel stand fest. Wenn er schlechte
    Laune hatte, dann führte er das auf eine ganz einfache Rechnung zurück - Dumbledore hatte ihm mehrmals das
    Leben gerettet und jetzt war er dabei, seine "Schuld" zurück zu zahlen. Wenn er allerdings länger und tiefer
    darüber nachdachte, wußte er, daß, wenn er weggeht, er entweder von Voldemort oder von Auroren - oder von
    beiden - früher oder später gefunden und umgebracht werden würde.
    Nicht, daß das so fürchterlich schlimm wäre, aber er hätte in dieser letzten Zeit gar keinen Menschen
    mehr, der sich um ihn sorgte. Auch wenn er es sich selbst nie eingestehen wollte, es war schön, jemanden zu
    haben, der an einem interessiert ist.
    "Keinen Hunger, Professor?" driftete Dumbledores Stimme durch den Raum zu Snape und selbiger sah,
    daß er zwei seiner Kartoffeln mit der Gabel mittlerweile völlig zerstochen hatte, anstatt sie zu essen.
    Schön, aber manchmal nervig.
    Mit einem knurrenden Geräusch suchte er die letzten Reste der Kartoffeln zusammen und aß sie. Erst
    jetzt merkte er, wie leer sein Magen war. Er hatte sicher Tagelang nichts gegessen. Bei Lupin oder bei der Neuen
    hätte man sowas sicher gesehen, aber nicht bei ihm. Er war größtenteils eh Haut und Knochen.
    Etwas, was ein unheimlicher Vorteil bei Dumbledore war, war außerdem, daß dieser Mann immer hinter
    den Worten las. Snape könnte jetzt ruhig aufspringen und ihn beschimpfen, Dumbledore würde ihn nur anlächeln,
    weil er wußte, daß Snape es nicht so meinte. Vielleicht war das auch ein Grund, weshalb er zu anderen Leuten
    so war. Vielleicht erwartete er von allen anderen Leuten auch, daß sie hinter seinen Worten lasen, daß sie ihn
    besser verstanden.
    _Oh, das wünschst du dir, nicht wahr? Daß die Leute dich in den Arm nehmen und dir auf den
    Rücken klopfen, nachdem du sie als unfähige Taugenichtse bezeichnet hast, eh?_
    Wütend auf, wie immer, sich selbst stieß Snape sich vom Tisch ab, stand auf und verließ den Saal
    durch den Hinterausgang. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie viele Blicke in diesem Moment an ihm klebten, und es
    war ihm egal.
    _Nein, es ist dir nicht egal. Du wünschst dir nur, daß es dir egal ist._
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Leise hüpfte der Springer über den schwarzen Läufer und nahm seine Position auf E6 ein. Der Läufer
    sah dem Springer einen Moment böse (soweit man das bei Schachfiguren sehen kann) hinterher, guckte dann
    aber wieder nach vorne.
    "Du bist." sagte Vivian, nachdem sie noch einen kritischen Blick auf die jetzige Aufstellung geworfen
    hatte.
    Vorsichtig stubste Lupin zwei seiner Bauern an, als wenn er sich nicht entscheiden könnte, welchen er
    bewegen sollte. Dann aber sah er über das Schachbrett hinweg in Vivians rote Augen.
    "Ich glaube, du hast Severus da vorhin ganz schön einen mitgegeben." murmelte er recht leise, weil
    zwei Ravenclaws direkt hinter den beiden am nächsten Tisch saßen und Karten spielten. Eine besonders
    hartnäckige Karte wollte einfach nicht auf der Hand des einen Jungen bleiben und hüpfte ständig durch den
    Raum.
    "Huh?" kam die Gegenfrage. Lupin hatte sie anscheinend aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen.
    "Vorhin, mit dem Spruch am Tisch."
    "Ach, das." Sie winkte ab. "Als ob ihn das gestört hat."
    "Das hat es." Lupin zog seine Dame auf A8. "Schach."
    "Woher willst du das wissen?" Der Springer kam auf die Dame zugehüpft und trat sie fachgerecht vom
    Brett. Ganz offensichtlich hatten beide Spieler ihre Konzentration verloren.
    "Er hat keine bissige Antwort von sich gegeben. Das ist immer ein schlechtes Zeichen. Dann denkt er
    über irgendetwas nach. Schachmatt."
    Vivian grummelte ihren König an, der vor einem gegnerischen Turm und einem Bauern gerade in die
    Knie ging. "Du hörst dich an, als wärst du sein Freund oder so."
    "Er ist mein Freund, aber ich bin nicht seiner. Das würde er niemals zugeben." Lupin kratzte sich am
    Kinn.
    "Ziemlich einseitig und sinnlos so etwas, nicht?" fragte Vivian spöttisch, als sie sich zurück lehnte.
    "Irgendwo verstehe ich ihn. Er ist ... ich meine, er muß..."
    "Ja ...?"
    "Schon gut. Nichts, nichts." Lupin schien es eilig zu haben, das Thema zu wechseln. "Ich hoffe, seine
    Verletzungen sind nicht mehr ganz so schlimm."
    "Moment, Moment. _Was_ wolltest du gerade sagen?" Jetzt fiel Vivian auch wieder ein, daß sie
    ihn sowieso noch fragen wollte, wieso der Professor fast zwei Wochen veschwunden war und weshalb er in so
    einem Zustand zurück gekehrt ist.
    "Nein, das kann.. das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Tut mir leid." sagte Lupin und legte die Finger
    ineinander.
    "Ah. Streng geheim, wie? Vielleicht ist er ja in Wirklichkeit ein Spion oder so. Wie im Fernsehn."
    Für einen erschrockenen Augenblick lang dachte Lupin, die Aussage bezüglich des Spions wäre eine
    Feststellung und keine Frage. Aber sie wußte anscheinend doch nicht mehr, als er ihr erzählt hatte. "Fern-sehn?"
    fragte er schließlich, um über seine Verwirrung hinweg zu täuschen.
    "Bunte Bilder in einem Kasten."
    


	6. Kapitel - Mouton de Rothschild


    **Disclaimer** - findet ihr im ersten Kapitel
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel VI** - Mouton de Rothschild
    "Nein, ich gehe da nicht rein!"
    Grummelnd stand Vivian mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Eingang zum Keller, vor ihr sowohl Lupin
    als auch Dumbledore. Lupin mußte die ganze Zeit grinsen und auch Dumbledore schien amüsiert zu sein. Er
    sah die junge Dame über seine Brille hinweg an.
    "Dann wird der Unterricht nach den Ferien entweder ausfallen oder wieder von Professor Snape
    übernommen werden." sagte er ruhig.
    "Können wir die Klassen nicht aufteilen? Vormittags ein Kurs und nachmittags einer?" fragte sie
    verzweifelt, als wäre der Gang zu Snapes Quartier ein Sprung durch einen Dornenbusch.
    "Du kannst ihn doch einfach fragen gehen, er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abbeißen." versuchte es
    nun Lupin.
    "Er mir nicht. Aber ich ihm, wenn er .. sich wieder so benimmt."
    "Es ist Weihnachten. Allgemein auch als Fest der Liebe und des Friedens bekannt."
    Lupin konnte sich nicht helfen, vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Snape, wie er gerade ein paar
    Weihnachtsbäume in die Luft jagte und ein paar Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors Punkte abzog dafür, daß sie
    Geschenke bekommen hatten.
    "Ich glaube, genau aus diesem Grund sollten wir ihn in Ruhe lassen. Zumindest heute." murmelte
    Lupin, als er seine Augen langsam auf Dumbledore richtete.
    Der Leiter der Schule seufzte resignierend. "Ich überlasse ihnen, wann sie mit ihm reden, Miss
    Valentine, aber ich bitte sie, das noch vor dem nächsten Trimester zu tun. Ich muß nun selbst noch ein paar
    Weihnachtsgrüße per Eule verschicken..." sagte er freundlich, lächelte den beiden jüngeren Lehrern zu und
    verließ sie.
    Vivian wollte auch gerade an Lupin vorbei drängen, um Dumbledore zu folgen, als dieser sie bei den
    Schultern fasste. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und blickte ihn fragend an, er aber sah ziemlich ernst aus.
    "Hör mal, du kannst nicht für den Rest deines Aufenthaltes hier mit Severus schmollen." sagte er sanft,
    als wenn er Angst hätte, daß er sie aufregen könnte.
    "Das tut jeder andere doch auch."
    Da hatte sie allerdings einen Punkt. "Nicht jeder. Sieh mich und Dumbledore an. Wir, nun ... wir stehen
    zu Severus."
    "Aber--"
    "Er ist nun mal ein Dickkopf. Du mußt nur den ersten Schritt machen, dann wird sich das alles bessern,
    glaub mir."
    "Nach dem, was er heute Mittag abgezogen hat?"
    "Ja, nach dem, was _du_ heute Mittag abgezogen hast."
    Ein schuldiges Gefühl machte sich in Vivians Magen breit. Was sie gesagt hatte war wirklich nicht nett
    gewesen, aber, so fand sie, er hatte es verdient. "Na gut, was schlägst du vor?"
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Das Pergament, was vor ihm lag, war mit dunklen Bluttropfen übersäht, die konstant von seiner Nase
    tropften. Die Feder hatte er schon lange zur Seite gelegt, er starrte nur auf die Daten, die auf dem Papier
    standen.
    Am 29. November war er hier das letzte Mal gewesen, und jetzt war mittlerweile der 25. Dezember. Er
    konnte sich erinnern, in seiner Rabenform vom Schulgelände geflogen zu sein, da das Disapperieren und
    Apperieren auf selbigen nicht möglich war. Danach hatte er sich mit den anderen Death Eatern getroffen ...
    aber wo, warum und vor allem, wer dabei war, wußte er nicht mehr. Das Nächste, an was er sich erinnerte, war
    das frostige Erwachen auf dem zugefrorenen See.
    Seufzend legte er den Kopf in die Hände, darauf achtend, daß er nicht an den Schnitt auf seiner Stirn
    kam. Das ergab alles keinen Sinn. Er mußte diese Zeit, es war immerhin fast ein Monat gewesen, irgendwo
    verbracht haben ... und warum hatte er daran keine Erinnerung?
    Gegen kleinere Erinnerungsblockaden half ein Wahrheitstrank, aber irgendwie hatte Snape das Gefühl,
    daß, wer auch immer seine Erinnerung blockiert hatte, recht mächtig gewesen war. Und er wollte sich seinen
    Geist schließlich nicht mit Gewalt zerbrechen.
    Das taten bereits andere Leute für ihn, dachte er bitter.
    Das Klopfen an der Tür nahm er erst gar nicht wahr. Nach dem vierten oder fünften Mal sah er erst auf,
    wischte seine leicht blutigen Hände an seiner Robe ab, strich mit dem Ärmel der Robe über seine Wange und
    seine Nase und ging zur Tür.
    Eine neue Robe hatte er mittlerweile an, die die meisten seiner Verletzungen verbarg, aber der Schnitt
    im Gesicht wollte einfach nicht aufhören, zu bluten. Und ein Pflaster ... pff, ein Pflaster auf der Stirn, der Nase
    und der Wange, wie würde das denn aussehen? Im Moment hoffte er jedenfalls, daß sein Aussehen denjenigen,
    der vor dieser Tür stand, verscheuchen würde.
    Er öffnete die Tür und zog im gleichen Moment beide Brauen hoch (was ziemlich schmerzhaft war, wie
    er feststellte, und diese Miene schnell wieder einstellte). Vor der Tür stand, zu seiner großen Überraschung und
    auch zu seinem Entsetzen, die kleine Alchemistin, die er heute Mittag gegen die Wand klatschen wollte. Sie hielt
    eine Flasche in der einen Hand und zwei Gläser in der anderen Hand.
    Ihr Gesichtausdruck verriet, daß sie von dieser Konfrontation genau so wenig begeistert war, wie Snape
    selbst. Mit verzogenem Mund sah sie zu ihm hoch, hob dann die Hand mit der Flasche, in der sich anscheinend
    Wein befand, wortlos. Entweder wußte sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte (was Snape allerdings für sehr
    unwahrscheinlich hielt, bei dieser großen Klappe) oder sie kam sich extrem dumm vor.
    An der Wand neben der Tür stand Lupin und fragte sich, ob die beiden gerade dabei waren, ihre
    Zauberstäbe zu ziehen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen wieder zugeworfen wurde. Entnervt drehte sich
    Vivian zu Lupin.
    "Was für eine bescheuerte Idee!" rief sie, "Und er schien auch nicht sehr viel davon zu halten." Sie
    zeigte mit der Hand mit den Gläsern auf die geschlossene Tür.
    Lupin seufzte und wollte gerade auf sie zugehen, als die Tür erneut aufgemacht wurde, diesmal stand
    jedoch niemand da, der Vivian anstarrte. Der Homide drückte sich wieder flach gegen die Wand.
    "Kommen sie rein und machen sie die Tür zu." kam es aus dem Raum. Lupin mußte breit grinsen, sein
    Plan hatte doch funktioniert. Vivian hingegen schien das gar nicht so toll zu finden. Sie schoß Lupin einen letzten
    bösen Blick zu und betrat dann Snapes Quartier, die Tür hinter sich schließend.
    Für einen Moment überlegte Lupin, ob er an der Tür lauschen sollte, erinnerte sich dann aber an den
    guten alten Stille-Zauber, den Snape gewöhnlich auf die Tür legte, wenn er mit jemandem sprach. Zu oft schon
    hatten Schüler an der Tür gelauscht und er hatte jedes Mal Ärger bekommen, wenn er ihnen die Ohren verbrannt
    hatte.
    "Setzen sie sich." brummte Snape und deutete Vage auf den Sessel, der vor dem erloschenen Kamin
    stand. Er selbst saß an seinem Schreibtisch saß und starrte intensiv auf das Blatt mit den zwei Daten. Aus dem
    Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie das Kind (er hatte sich an diese Bezeichnung gewöhnt) ihren Zauberstab zog
    und zwei kleine Feuerbälle in den Kamin schoß, so daß es für einen Moment Asche regnete. Aber dafür brannte
    im Kamin jetzt auch ein großes Feuerchen.
    Ein bißchen zu groß, wie Vivian fand. Sie rutsche mit dem Stuhl ein paar Zentimeter weiter weg.
    "Lupins Idee?" fragte Snape schließlich über das Knistern des sich erneuernden Holzes hinweg.
    "Hä?"
    "War das Lupins Idee?" fragte er erneut, als er mit einer Hand auf die Flasche deutete, die nun am Fuß
    des Stuhles stand.
    Für einen Augenblick wußte sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Hatte es Sinn, ihn anzulügen? Wohl nicht,
    und da seine Frage sowieso mehr nach einer Aussage klang, beschloß sie, einfach nur zu nicken.
    "Mouton de Rothschild?"
    "Äh, bitte?" War das ein neuer Zauberspruch?
    "Der Wein."
    Mit gerunzelter Stirn hob sie die Flasche und sah auf das Etikett. Tatsächlich, dort stand in
    verschnörkelter Schrift Mouton de Rothschild. Darunter eine Zahl, 1993.
    Vivian kam sich aus irgendeinem Grund extrem blöd vor, daher suchte sie verzweifelt nach einem
    Gesprächsthema. "Neunzehnhundertdreiundneunzig." murmelte sie, als sie immer noch interessiert auf das Etikett
    starrte, auch wenn es da nichts mehr zu sehen gab.
    Snape starrte immer noch auf sein Blatt und beschäftigte sich mittlerweile damit, die Bluttropfen zu
    zählen, weil er sich mindestens genau so blöd vorkam. "Es gibt doch Dinge, die Muggle gut beherrschen."
    sagte er schließlich.
    Vivian hatte die Flasche mittlerweile entkorkt (der Korken war wie der einer Sektflasche nach dem
    Antippen mit dem Zauberstab durch den halben Raum geflogen) und war dabei, sich ein Glas einzuschenken.
    Nach dem ersten Schluck sah sie zu Snape, der immer noch auf ein merkwürdiges rotes Blatt starrte.
    Irgendwie war es nicht richtig, die Flasche alleine zu trinken.
    "Was ist, wollen sie nichts?" fragte sie, ein wenig mehr Aggression in ihrer Stimme als sie eigentlich
    beabsichtigt hatte, aber Snape schien das zu ignorieren. Stattdessen sah er auf, legte das Blatt beiseite, nahm
    seinen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr schräg gegenüber an das Feuer.
    Sie reichte ihm das zweite Glas, in dem sich schon Wein befand, welches er mit einem Nicken
    akzeptierte. Aber er nippte nur daran, und plötzlich schien es Vivian extrem ungesittet, daß sie ihr erstes Glas
    runtergestürzt hatte. Aber sie traute sich plötzlich nicht mehr, irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie fühlte sich extrem
    unwohl.
    "So," begann Snape so plötzlich, daß sie beinahe vor Schreck an die Decke gesprungen wäre, "Was
    bringt Lupin auf die Idee, sie mit der Flasche hier herunter zu schicken?"
    Was für eine tolle Frage. Mußte er diese Frage ausgerechnet jetzt stellen? Sie fummelte für einen
    Moment nervös an ihrem Weinglas herum, bevor sie mit einem leichten Grinsen antwortete.
    "Ich denke, das heute Mittag war von uns beiden extrem kindisch." Zu gerne hätte sie ein "Aber so
    verhalten _sie_ sich ja sowieso immer." hinzu gefügt, hielt sich aber zurück. Schließlich war sie nicht hier,
    um erneut mit ihm Streit anzufangen. Und das alles tat sie nur Lupin zuliebe.
    Snape war das Thema anscheinend auch nicht gerade recht, so wechselte er es kurzerhand.
    "Ich habe gesehen, daß sie so... freundlich waren, Professor Lupin seinen Trank zu brauen." sagte er
    und seine Augen lösten sich von dem Feuer, um sie anzustarren.
    "Oh, ja, Remus hat mich darum gebeten. Und das Rezept ist nun wirklich nicht schwer." sagte sie.
    Leichter Ärger kam in ihr hoch. Er hörte sich an, als würde er ihr beibringen wollen, daß das "Professor Lupin"
    und nicht etwa "Remus" hieß. Aber da hatte er sich geschnitten.
    Soso, die Kleine war mit Remus also schon per du. Interessant, was sich alles innerhalb einer Woche
    verändern kann, dachte Snape grimmig.
    Vivian konnte nach ihrem dritten Glas fühlen, wie ihre Wangen anfingen, zu glühen, aber das störte sie
    nicht. Viel mehr mußte sie dann und wann anfangen zu kichern, als sie an die Szene heute Mittag dachte. Sie
    erntete für das Gekichere von Snape zwar fragende Blicke, aber er sprach sie nicht darauf an.
    Erneut versuchte sie, ein Gespräch anzufangen. "Und, was haben sie zu Weihnachten bekommen?"
    Snape sah sie an, als hätte sie ihn gerade übelst beschimpft. Zu spät merkte Vivian, daß diese Frage
    ein Fehler gewesen war. Aber Snape antwortete zu ihrer großen Überraschung trotzdem.
    "Eine Rechnung."
    Bevor sie wußte, was sie tat, brach sie in Gelächter aus. Diese Aussage des Alchemieprofessors war
    wohl so unlustig gewesen, daß man einfach darüber lachen musste. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie zu ihm auf,
    murmelte ein "Entschuldigung." bevor sie wieder in Gelächter ausbrach.
    Sie rechnete damit, daß der Kerl sie jeden Moment rauswerfen würde, aber er starrte einfach nur
    weiterhin ins Feuer und trank dann und wann einen Schluck Wein. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, daß heute
    Weihnachten war. Aber für ihn unterschied sich Weihnachten nicht viel von anderen Tagen. Nur die fröhlichen
    Kinder hatten einen nervraubenden Effekt auf ihn.
    Nachdem sich Vivian wieder gefangen hatte und sich ein weiteres Glas Wein einschenkte (sie hatte
    bereits die halbe Flasche alleine getrunken, Snape hatte gerade mal sein erstes Glas leer gemacht), sah sie
    wieder zu ihm und ertappte ihn dabei, wie er sich gerade mit dem Ärmel über die Wange wischte. Stirnrunzelnd
    sah sie zu seiner Wunde, die immer noch vor sich hin blutete.
    "Haben sie mal daran gedacht, das behandeln zu lassen?" fragte sie, die Augen immer noch auf der
    Wunde.
    "Wozu?" kam die knappe Antwort zurück. "Wenn ich es behandeln lasse, ist es in einer Woche verheilt.
    Wenn nicht, in sieben Tagen."
    "Das gibt bestimmt eine häßliche Narbe."
    "Wen würde das stören?" Mist. Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Es klang wie eine Überdosis
    Selbstmitleid. Und das vor dieser Frau.
    "Keine Ahnung." antwortete sie. "Sie vielleicht?"
    Snape fielen so viele Antworten auf diesen Satz ein, er wählte aber keine von diesen aus, sondern
    zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Nach einer weiteren Minute Schweigens goß er sich noch ein Glas Wein ein.
    Vivian fühlte sich mittlerweile extrem mutig. Sie wußte, daß das am Alkohol lag, konnte aber nichts
    dagegen machen. Plötzlich hielt sie es für eine sehr gute Idee, den Professor zu verarzten. Sie stand auf, zog
    ihren Zauberstab und stellte sich vor Snape, welcher die Augenbrauen hochzog.
    Er war kurz davor, die Frau mit einem Windstoß gegen die Wand zu schleudern (das einzige, was ihm
    ohne Zauberstab wirklich gelang, war Elementarmagie), als sie sich vorbeugte, ihre Hand auf seine Stirn legte
    und ihn zurück drückte. Dann positionierte sie die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes über der Wunde.
    "Das würde ich nicht tun." sagte Snape ruhig. "Ich habe immer noch einen Gegenfluch auf mir liegen,
    und ein Heilzauber würde die Wunde möglicherweise nur noch größer machen." Er packte ihre Hand beim
    Handgelenk und riß sie sich von der Stirn.
    "Eh." machte Vivian, "Aber so entzündet sie sich nur."
    "Das stört mich nicht."
    Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte ihren Stab wieder weg. "Dann nehmen wir eben ein Pfaster."
    stellte sie fröhlich fest und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch. "Sie haben doch hier bestimmt
    eines rumliegen." Murmelnd durchwühlte sie seine Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch (in diesem Moment erschien
    ihr selbst das als eine gute Idee), bis sie auf ein altes, zerrissenes Foto stoß.
    Ein Muggle-Foto, es bewegte sich nicht. Dennoch waren auf ihm zwei Magier zu sehen, ein Mann mit
    blonden Haaren und einem breiten Grinsen und eine Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren. Der Mann trug eine schwarze
    Robe mit einem weinroten Umhang (Vivian bekam in diesem Moment wieder Durst) und die Frau eine hellgrüne
    Robe, die Vivian an einen jungen Apfelbaum erinnerte.
    Ein schneller Blick zum Kamin sagte ihr, daß Snape immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Sie könnte
    das Foto einfach einstecken und später Lupin dazu befragen, der schien einiges über Snape zu wissen. Also
    steckte sie das Foto in eine der Innentaschen ihrer Robe. Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen suchte sie zwischen
    dem Papier weiter nach etwas, was sich als Pflaster eignete. Nach einer Weile fand sie ein paar weiße Stoff-
    fetzen, von einem Lappen oder Ähnlichem.
    Snape war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und das Kind rauszuwerfen. Erst wühlte sie sich durch seine
    Unterlagen und jetzt kramte sie auch noch in seinen Schränken rum. Wenn sie das nicht gleich lassen würde,
    wäre sie fällig. Aber in diesem Moment kam sie auch schon zurück, mit einem alten Lappen und 99 Prozentigem
    Alkohol.
    Sie stellte sich wieder vor ihn und träufelte etwas Alkohol auf den Lappen. "Das brennt jetzt ein wenig,
    aber das ist gleich vorbei."
    


	7. Kapitel - Spiked Trap


    **Disclaimer** - findet ihr im ersten Kapitel
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel VII** - Spiked Trap
    Gähnend stapfte Lupin zu seiner Tür. Er war zwar noch nicht am Schlafen gewesen, aber jemanden um
    2 Uhr nachts aus dem Bett zu klopfen war auch nicht gerade die feine Englische Art. Er kratzte sich am Kopf
    und machte die Tür auf.
    Er hätte alles erwartet, nur nicht das.
    Snape stand vor ihm, über seine Schulter lag ein regloser Körper. Die blaue Robe erkannte Lupin auf
    anhieb wieder, die schwarzen Stiefel ebenfalls. Snape hatte einen Arm um Vivians Waden gelegt, mit dem
    anderen Arm hielt er sie bei den Oberschenkeln fest.
    Lupins fragender Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste Snape dazu, das Wort zu ergreifen.
    "Daran ist dein Wein schuld, Remus." brummte er, als hätte er Angst, sie zu wecken. "Ich habe noch
    nie in meinem Leben eine dreistere Frau als diese hier getroffen." erzählte er weiter, als er einfach an Lupin
    vorbei eintrat, der mittlerweile schmunzelte. "Wirklich nicht. Und dann schläft sie auch noch in meinem Sessel
    ein."
    "Also hat dir der Abend gefallen?"
    "Wie kommst du darauf?"
    "Nun, sie lebt noch."
    Wortlos lud Snape seine jüngere Kollegin auf Lupins Sofa ab und zog sich dann seine Robe wieder
    gerade. Er drehte sich zu Lupin, der im Moment nicht mehr als ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts trug. Beide garantiert
    von Muggeln hergestellt, stellte Snape fest.
    "Was ist, setzen wir uns noch einen Moment?" fragte er gähnend, zog sich einen Stuhl von dem Tisch
    heran, der bei dem Kamin stand und stellte ihn vor das Sofa. Anscheinend erwartete er von Snape, daß er sich
    auf das Sofa setzte.
    Zu müde, um zu streiten und auch nicht wirklich schlecht gelaunt schob Snape die Beine der jüngeren
    Alchemistin zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Ecke des Sofas. Vorsichtig befühlte er seine Kopfwunde, die von
    dem Alkohol, mit der sie desinfiziert worden war, immer noch brannte.
    "Und, über was habt ihr so geredet?" fragte Lupin, als er gerade zwei Gläser mit Wasser füllte.
    Snape zögerte einen Moment. "Über dich." antwortete er schließlich.
    "Nur über mich?" Lupin wußte, daß das eine Lüge war, sagte seinem Kollegen das aber nicht ins
    Gesicht.
    "Fast nur."
    "Ah. Sag mal, wo warst du eigentlich die vier Wochen, die wir dich gesucht haben?"
    Snape wollte die Brauen zusammen ziehen, was aber zu sehr weh tat. Stattdessen sah er Lupin nur
    versteinert an. "Wenn ich das wüßte..." murmelte er mit einem Blick zu einem der Fenster.
    Lupin warf einen Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt von Vivian. "Ich nehme an, Voldemort wollte irgend
    etwas?"
    "Kann sein. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Wirklich nicht."
    "Gar nichts mehr?"
    "Ich erinnere mich, daß ich irgendwo apparierte ... und das war's. Dann bin ich irgendwo auf einem
    gefrorenen See aufgewacht und zurück nach Hogwarts geflogen."
    "Gefrorener See..." murmelte Lupin gedankenverloren.
    Genau in diesem Moment packte Snape sich mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an den linken
    Unterarm. Lupin erschrak ebenfalls, sah den Death Eater, der vor ihm saß, dann aber besorgt an.
    "Dein Chef hat ein verdammt schlechtes Timing." scherzte der Werwolf.
    Snape fand das gar nicht zum Lachen. "Vielleicht finde ich ja jetzt raus, was los war." murmelte er nur
    noch, bevor er zu einem von Lupins Fenstern ging.
    "Ich mache hinter dir zu. Und paß auf dich auf."
    Lupin sah dem schwarzen Raben noch eine Weile hinterher, wünschte ihm abermals leise Glück und
    schloß dann das Fenster. Hinter ihm setzte sich eine reichlich verwirrte Vivian gerade wieder auf und kratzte sich
    am Kopf.
    "Wasislos?" murmelte sie, als sie sich umguckte und Lupin erblickte. "Wo is' der ... der ... wie heißt
    er?"
    "Snape?" fragte Lupin und wollte noch ein "Professor" hinzufügen, aber sie war schneller.
    "Ja, genau der. Wo is' der hin?" Schläfrig sah sie sich um.
    "Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen."
    "Und was war das eben für ein Gefasel von Voldemort?"
    Ups.
    Lupin schluckte. "Du hast uns belauscht, nicht wahr?"
    Sie schien plötzlich wieder hellwach. "So etwas überhört man schlecht. Außerdem wart ihr reichlich
    unvorsichtig. Ich würde solche Sachen nicht neben einer "schlafenden" Person bereden."
    Sie hatte Recht, das mußte Lupin zugeben. Gottseidank hatten sie nicht zu viel erzählt.
    Gerade, als Lupin den Mund aufgemacht hatte, um etwas zu sagen, klopfte es kräftig an der Tür. Er
    hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er öffnete.
    Niemand geringeres als Dumbledore stand vor der Tür. Er erblickte Vivian, nickte ihr zu und flüsterte
    dann Lupin etwas zu.
    Vivian kapierte, daß sie das Thema, was die beiden besprachen, nichts anging. Sie stellte sich vor den
    Spiegel an der Wand neben dem Sofa und ordnete ihre Haare wieder. Das Sofa, auf dem sie seitlich gelegen
    hatte, hatte in ihrer Wange ein lustiges Muster hinterlassen.
    "Was?!" fragte Lupin leise, als er Dumbledore anblickte. "Das ist nicht wahr, oder?"
    "Doch. Ich habe die Eule gerade vom Ministerium erhalten. Und er ist schon weg? Sicher?"
    "Ja, er ist gerade aus dem Fenster geflogen." antwortete Lupin mit einem Wink in Richtung des
    Fensters, aus dem der schwarze Rabe eben geflogen war.
    "Das ist schlecht. Dann sitzt er in wirklich großen Schwierigkeiten."
    "Woher weiß das Ministerium davon? Und warum schicken sie keine Auroren hin?"
    Dumbledore schenkte Vivian, die immer noch vor dem Spiegel stand, einen weiteren Blick. "Ich weiß
    es nicht, ich habe nur die Nachricht bekommen. Der Brief enthielt keine genaueren Informationen."
    Lupin drehte sich halb zur Seite, um Vivian auch anzusehen. "Ich denke, es ist Zeit, daß wir jemanden
    einweihen..."
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Mit einem leicht zischenden Geräusch apperierte ein Death Eater nach dem anderen. Snape, der einer
    der ersten gewesen war, konnte unter ihnen Malfoy ausmachen, sowie Goyle. Die anderen hatten ihre Kapuzen
    zu weit ins Gesicht gezogen, als daß man ihre Züge ausmachen könnte. Lediglich die Statur eines weiteren
    Mannes verriet ihm, daß es sich hierbei um Crabbe handeln mußte.
    Wormtail lief aufgeregt zwischen den insgesamt fünf Death Eatern hin und her. Nach einer Weile stellte
    er sich in deren Mitte und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.
    "Ihr wißt ja, was heute für ein Tag ist." flüsterte er mit seiner leisen, gemeinen Stimme.
    Ein paar Blicke, die offensichtlich nicht zufällig waren, gingen in Snapes Richtung, aber er sagte nichts.
    "Das Ministerium wird heute lernen, daß mit uns nicht zu spaßen ist." führte er weiter aus, als sich nun
    auch die letzten Augenpaare auf Snape richteten.
    Er hatte ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl und wünschte sich langsam wirklich, daß er noch wüßte, was mit
    ihm in den vier Wochen geschehen ist.
    "Es kommt in den besten Kreisen vor, daß sich Spione einschleichen." In diesem Moment drehte sich
    Wormtail zu Snape um. "Nicht wahr, Severus?"
    Noch bevor Snape auch nur reagieren konnte, hatten ihn zwei weitere Death Eater von hinten gepackt
    und hielten ihn nun an beiden Armen fest. Vollkommen verwirrt sah Snape zu Wormtail, zu paar im Kreis
    stehenden Death Eatern und wieder zu Wormtail.
    "Da dir die vier Wochen in unserem ... Ferienheim keine Lehre waren, wie es scheint..." sagte
    Wormtail, als er auf Snape zuging, "Müssen wir nun andere Seiten aufziehen. Auch wenn ich es für
    Zeitverschwendung halte, sich mit einem Mickerling wie dir abzugeben. Der Lord selbst hält es ja nicht mal für
    nötig, hier zu erscheinen."
    In diesen vier Wochen mußte einiges mehr passiert sein als Snape zuerst angenommen hatte. Er
    würde alles dafür geben, die Erinnerung daran zurückzubekommen. Aber was sollte er machen? Freundlich
    sagen, daß er keine Erinnerung mehr an die Wochen hat? Fragen, was überhaupt los sei?
    Nein, am Schlauesten war es im Moment wohl, die Klappe zu halten. Und genau das tat er.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Vivian klammerte sich mit ihren Beinen an den Besen, als sie im Licht des Vollmondes und ein wenig
    Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab versuchte, eine Karte zu lesen. Ständig tauchten auf ihr neue Punkte auf und
    verschwanden wieder, aber sie wußte, wo sie langflog.
    "Es ist nicht mehr weit!" brüllte sie nach unten in den Wald, aus dem direkt unter ihr ein konstantes
    Rascheln und das Brechen von Zweigen und Ästen zu hören war.
    Vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder in die Robe, nahm die Karte zwischen die Zähne und
    flog mit höchster Geschwindigkeit so dicht über den Baumwipfeln, daß ihre Stiefel dann und wann gegen eine
    Tanne schlugen. Unter ihr war immer noch das Rascheln und Brechen zu hören.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Snape konnte nichts mehr sehen, anscheinend hatten seine Sehnerven den Geist aufgegeben. Aber
    dennoch versuchte er, aufzustehen. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn war schon lange dahin, und so fiel er wieder nur
    in den dreckigen Schnee.
    Ein leichtes Zischen verriet ihm, daß wieder ein Fluch auf dem Weg zu ihm war, und er rollte sich
    instinktiv zur Seite. Der Fluch aber traf ihn genau im Rücken. Ein Cruciatus, wie er mit einem lauten Aufschrei
    feststellte.
    Die verbliebenen Death Eater um die im Schnee liegende Gestalt herum lachten jedes Mal, wenn der
    Mensch, den sie zu Tode quälen sollten, versuchte, aufzustehen. Daß er so lange durchhielt war schon
    bemerkenswert, aber machte das Ganze nur noch um so lustiger. Wenigstens war nicht alles nach 2 Minuten
    vorbei, wie bei den meisten Menschen.
    Wormtail stand ein wenig weiter weg und beobachtete das Ganze. Er sollte bleiben und aufpassen, daß
    Snape auch wirklich tot war, wenn sie ihn hier liegen lassen würden. Letztes Mal hatte das schon nicht geklappt
    und Voldemort hätte Wormtail beinahe den Kopf dafür abgeschlagen, aber als er merkte, daß sein Opfer
    offensichtlich von den vielen Cruciatus-Flüchen das Gedächtnis verloren hatte, hatte er sich wieder ein wenig
    beruhigt.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Mit einem Heulen brach der Crinos, der Wolfsmensch aus dem Unterholz hervor und sprang direkt auf
    einen vor ihm stehenden Todesser, der gerade seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte und biß ihm kurzerhand in den
    Nacken, so daß er nur noch zuckte. Der Crinos machte sich sofort zum nächsten Death Eater auf, während es
    von oben auf einmal Feuerblitze regnete.
    Vivian lenkte ihren Besen geradewegs nach unten, auf den Rücken eines davonlaufenden Death Eaters
    zu. Der Besen traf den Rücken des Mannes mit solcher Wucht, daß er seinen Brustkorb einmal durchstieß.
    Vivian wurde gegen den Mann geschleudert und landete sich mehrmals überschlagend im Schnee, war jedoch
    blitzschnell wieder auf den Beinen.
    Lupin, der Crinos, machte einen gewaltigen Satz über die gekrümmte, schwarze Figur, die im
    Schnee lag und stürzte sich auf den Death Eater, der gerade einen Avada Kedavra auf Vivian schleuderte, unter
    dem sie sich aber hinweg duckte. Er rammte ihm seine Pranke genau in den Hinterkopf - er war schon tot, bevor
    er auf dem Boden aufschlug.
    Vivian rannte ein Stück nach vorne und schleuderte ihrerseits noch ein paar Flüche auf die übrigen
    Death Eater, aber diese disapparierten fast alle gleichzeitig. Wormtail, der Feigling, war schon lange vorher
    verschwunden.
    Wütend bellte Lupin den Death Eatern nach, trat dann jedoch ein paar Schritte vor und sah mit Vivian
    zusammen auf die regungslose Gestalt Snapes hinab, der die beiden mit halb geschlossenen Augen ansah.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Snape rollte sich auf den Rücken, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Vor seinen Augen tanzten alle
    möglichen Farben und er wartete jetzt nur noch darauf, daß die nächsten paar Flüche ihn treffen würden und
    seinem miserablen Leben ein Ende setzen würden.
    Er hatte die verrücktesten Halluzinationen in diesem Moment. Er sah einen Besen über sich, mit einer...
    einer Nymphe? Ja, eine Nymphe auf einem Besen. Sie landete neben ihm und duckte sich unter ein paar grünen
    Lichtblitzen hinweg, teilte dann selbst ein paar grelle gelbe Blitze aus.
    Über ihn sprang im gleichen Moment etwas, was er noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Ein riesiger,
    aufrecht gehender Körper, der wie der eines Menschen geformt war. Allerdings hatte er das Fell und den Kopf
    eines Wolfes. Er holte mit zwei riesigen Pranken noch im Flug aus, war aber im nächsten Moment außerhalb
    von Snapes Blickfeld.
    Ein paar erstickte Schreie könnte er noch wahrnehmen, bevor er den Kopf dieser merkwürdigen
    Nymphe und der des Wolfsmenschen über sich sah. Dann wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen.
    Und plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge.
    


	8. Kapitel - And When He Falleth


    **Disclaimer**: Findet ihr im ersten Kapitel.
    Sorry, daß es so lange gedauert hat. *g* Aber ich habe auch noch ein Leben und habe die
    Zeit, die ich nicht geschrieben habe, eigentlich gut mit den MSTings verbracht. *gg*
    Nunja, ich will nicht groß labern, hier ist euer langersehntes Kapitel 8!
    Reviews und so sind übrigens immer willkommen. Das spornt an, nächstes Mal schneller zu
    schreiben. *fg*
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    _"And I have my ears to hear what people say,
    And I have my eyes to see the sufferin'...
    I am a lucky man,
    I can freeze my pain if I feel that way..."_
     - Sub7even, "Weatherman"
    **Kapitel VIII** - And When He Falleth
    Es war schwarz. Und es war kalt.
    "Mama?"
    "Was ist denn, Ian?"
    Und es tat weh. Sehr, sogar. So sehr, daß es eigentlich gar nicht mehr weh tat. War das
    tatsächlich die Stimme seiner Mutter? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Und wer war Ian? Er kannte
    niemanden namens Ian.
    Für einen Moment war es still. Dann hatte er ein Gefühl, als hätte ihm gerade jemand
    mit einem Aluminium-Baseballschläger ins Gesicht geschlagen. Wieder dachte er, daß er
    Wortfetzen hörte.
    "Mama, was wollen die Menschen?"
    "Ruhig, Ian. Sie.."
    "Sie sehen so böse aus, Mama."
    Dann war es wieder ruhig.
    In diesem Moment begann er sich zu fragen, wo er überhaupt war. Oder wer er war. Oder..
    was er war. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Jetzt erst fiel ihm das Hämmern auf, was durch
    seinen ganzen Körper ging.
    Körper? Hatte er so etwas?
    Und woher wollte er wissen, daß das die Stimme seiner Mutter war? Er kannte seine
    Mutter doch gar nicht. Und jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, kannte er eigentlich seine gesamte
    Kindheit nicht...
    Wieder das Gefühl eines Schlages ins Gesicht. Und wieder hörte er ein paar Wortfetzen,
    die ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rucken laufen ließen.
    "Pen, wir müssen den Jungen hier rausbringen!"
    "Ian rausbringen? Aber was ist, wenn--"
    "Sie werden ihn umbringen!"
    Und dann war es wieder still. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer war, die
    erdrückende Stille mit dem Hämmern von allen Seiten oder die Wortfetzen, die für ihn keinen
    Sinn machten.
    Oder machten sie Sinn? Verdrängte er den Sinn nur?
    Ein weiterer mentaler Schlag in sein mentales Gesicht.
    "Mama, was--"
    "Hör zu, Ian, du mußt dir einen neuen Namen suchen! Du darfst nie wieder hierher zurück
    kommen, hörst du?"
    "Aber Mama--"
    "Nein! Du DARFST nicht anders handeln, verstehst du? Es würde uns alle töten!"
    Wenn man in einer anderen Bewußtseinsebene war, hatte man viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Für
    ihn war diese Zeit eher lästig. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht über das, was er
    im Moment gerade hörte.
    Und er hoffte, daß es bald vorbei war.
    Bei dem letzten Schlag in sein mentales Gesicht verlor er wortwörtlich das Bewußtsein.
    Das Letzte, was er hörte, war sich selbst.
    "Mein Name ist Ian-- .. mein Name ist Severus Snape."
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Einer der Death Eater schlug mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, so daß zwei der
    Dementoren zurückweichen mußten, um nicht auch umgerissen zu werden. Die restlichen Death
    Eater, die alle in einem recht kleinen Kreis standen, schwiegen nervös.
    "Ver-dammt!" brüllte Voldemort, dessen Zauberstab immer noch eine weißblaue Funkenspur
    hinter sich herzog, als er in jenem Menschenkreis umher ging. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die
    zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die zu seinen Füßen lag. Frustriert trat er Snape in die Rippen,
    aber das bekam er nicht mit.
    "Wie lange," setzte Voldemort wieder an, "Wie lange sitzt ihr schon an diesem
    Gedächtniszauber?" Er holte tief Luft. Zwei der Death Eater wichen ein Stück zurück. "Wie lange
    braucht ihr normalerweise, um einen Gedächtniszauber zu brechen?"
    "N-nun..." fing einer der Death Eater an, "Eine Stunde vielleicht ... aber das hier--"
    "Es interessiert mich nicht, ob das hier etwas anderes ist oder nicht!!" donnerte
    Voldemort und drehte sich aprupt zu dem Mann, der eben gesprochen hatte. "Ich komme in zwei
    Stunden wieder, und wenn ihr den Zauber bis dahin nicht geknackt habt, dann hofft ihr besser,
    daß ich euch schnell und schmerzlos töte."
    Der junge Death Eater hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, zur Tür hinaus zu
    rennen, aber er bewegte sich aus Furcht keinen Zentimeter. Voldemort schubste ihn zur Seite und
    ging selbst in Richtung Tür.
    Entnervt seufzte er und drehte sich noch einmal um. Sämtliche Death Eater starrten ihm
    hinterher.
    "Worauf wartet ihr?!"
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Knurrend schritt der Wolf auf und ab an den Gitterstäben, den Blick auf die zwei Wachen
    draußen gerichtet. Sie machten ihre Späße und zeigten auf ihn, während sie lachten. Natürlich
    verstand er sie, obgleich er ihnen nicht antworten konnte.
    Langsam wurde Lupin jedoch müde. Er ging zurück in die Ecke, in der Vivian saß und
    legte sich neben sie, ohne ihr zu nahe zu kommen.
    Vivian grinste den Wolf unglücklich an. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß wir mal so
    enden."
    Der Wolf ließ den Kopf auf seinen Pfoten ruhen. Die Antwort konnte sie sich eh denken.
    Sie seufzte und zog die Knie an ihre Brust und umschlang selbige mit den Armen. Noch einmal
    sah sie zu den Gitterstäben, dann legte sie das Kinn auf die Knie.
    Die Wachen lachten wieder, verstummten dann und man konnte hastige Fußschritte hören,
    als die beiden ihre Posten rechts und links von den Gitterstäben wieder einnahmen. Einen kurzen
    Moment später kam eine andere Gestalt in Vivians Blickfeld (kurz nachdem sie in Lupins
    Geruchsfeld gekommen war), welche sich direkt vor die Stäbe stellte.
    Vivian überlegte. Innerlich kochte sie und sie würde jetzt nur zu gerne aufspringen und
    die drei Leute da draußen anbrüllen. Aber das war womöglich das, was von ihr erwartet wurde.
    Und wenn sie eines nicht tun wollte, dann war es, diesen Arschlöchern eine Freude zu machen.
    Lupin hingegen nahm ihr diese Arbeit ab. Er sprang auf und stürzte auf die Gitterstäbe
    zu. Laut bellend und knurrend versuchte er, einen der drei durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch zu
    erreichen, ihnen wenigstens die Robe kaputtzureißen, aber er kam nicht ran.
    "Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich ein Kotlett in der Tasche?" brummte der Mann vor den
    Gitterstäben den Wolf an, der daraufhin die Schnauze zurück zog und sich knurrend direkt vor
    ihn setzte. Seine Augen wichen keinen Moment von denen des Mannes ab.
    "Vielleicht sehen sie unter der Kapuze genau so beschissen aus." gab Vivian zurück.
    Der Mann mußte lachen. "Leben sie sich noch einmal richtig aus, Miss Valentine, es wird
    ihr letztes Mal sein." Er deutete auf den Wolf. "Sie wissen doch, daß ihr Freund hier, Mister
    Lupin, einen Lychanthropie-Trank braucht, um einen... sagen wir mal, klaren Kopf zu bewahren,
    wenn er sich in den kleinen Fellball verwandelt, richtig?"
    Vivian traf es wie einen Blitz. Über diese Möglichkeit hatte sie noch gar nicht nach-
    gedacht. Wenn der Trank aufhörte, zu wirken, würde Lupin nicht mehr Verstand als ein normaler
    Wolf haben. Ein hungriger normaler Wolf.
    Der Mann grinste unter seiner Kapuze. "Ich entnehme ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, daß sie
    verstanden haben, worum es geht."
    Vivian gab nicht so leicht auf. "Und was ist, wenn der Trank ein paar Wochen lang
    wirkt?" schnappte sie.
    "Oh, dann werden sie und ihr lupiner Freund wohl verhungern." kam die trockene Antwort
    zurück.
    Die Alchemistin atmete stoßartig aus. Der Trank wirkte maximal ein paar Tage, und wenn
    sie sich richtig erinnerte, hatte Lupin die letzte Dosis vor fünf Tagen bekommen. Wunderbar.
    Wenn sie sich doch nur nie ergeben hätten, nachdem die Death Eater sich verzehnfacht hatten...
    Lupin war es nicht möglich gewesen, seine Kriegsform, seine Crinos-Form, noch länger
    aufrecht zu erhalten, sonst hätten sie den Kampf womöglich gewonnen. Die Death Eater, die ein
    paar Sekunden nach dem Verschwinden der ersten paar apparierten, schossen aber auch nicht mehr
    mit Todesflüchen um sich, sondern nur mit normalen Lähmungsflüchen und Ähnlichem.
    Es war also ganz offensichtlich eine Falle gewesen. Eine Falle, jedoch nicht für so
    viele Personen gedacht. Vielleicht war sie nur für ein paar Auroren gedacht, oder nur für
    Lupin, oder für Dumbledore. Wobei dieser wohl kaum so dumm wie Remus und Vivian gewesen wäre.
    Aus Vivian platzte das Erste heraus, was ihr einfiel. "Warten sie nur, bis das
    Ministerium davon Wind bekommt!"
    Jetzt lachte der Mann wirklich herzhaft. "Das Ministerium!" sagte er, als wäre das ein
    schlechter Scherz.
    "Ja, genau das! Und dann haben selbst sie nichts mehr zu lachen!" Jetzt ging ihr
    Temperament wieder mit ihr durch, aber das war ihr in dem Moment egal.
    Der Wolf legte die Ohren an und sah über seine Schulter hinweg zu der kochenden Vivian,
    die beide Hände zu fäusten geballt hatte und aufgesprungen war. Offensichtlich hatte sie das
    selbst nicht mal gemerkt.
    "Das Ministerium, meine Liebe, ist hier." sagte Lucius Malfoy, als er seine Kapuze
    abnahm.
    


	9. Kapitel - Somebody Someone


    **Disclaimer**: Findet ihr im ersten Kapitel.
    Argh. Schreibt ihr mal bitte auf einem Keyboard wenn ihr euch gerade 'ne Metallspitze
    aus Versehen unter den Fingernagel (!) gerammt habt. Aua aua aua! =(
    Übrigens widme ich dieses Kapitel Angel (oder Angensblackrose oder wie auch immer...
    sie weiß schon, wer gemeint ist.) ... einfach nur so. Weil sie so ziemlich die einzige Person
    ist, die mich ermutigt, weiterzuschreiben. *gg*
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    _Hang my head,
    Drown my fear,
    Till you all just
    Disappear..._
    - Soundgarden, "Black Hole Sun"
    **Kapitel IX** - Somebody Someone
    Das erste, was Vivian sah, als sie aufwachte, war der nackte Mann, der neben ihr lag.
    Für einen Moment hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, zu schreien und ihm eine Ohrfeige
    zu geben, aber dann erkannte sie, wer es war. Die graublonden Haare und das Gesicht waren
    nicht zu verwechseln.
    Trotzdem sah sie beiseite und wurde rot. Man starrte schließlich keine nackten Männer
    an, auch nicht, wenn sie bewußtlos waren... oder schliefen. Das leise Schnarchen von Lupin
    erinnerte eher an einen tiefen Schlaf.
    Vivian sah sich um und brauchte einen Moment, um zu registrieren, wo sie war.
    Sie schaute erneut auf den Mann und war plötzlich froh darüber, daß neben ihr ein
    nackter Mann anstatt eines hungrigen Wolfes lag. Sie seufzte erleichtert und fuhr sich durch
    die weißen Haare.
    Sie fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte, und - in erster Linie - warum
    sie überhaupt eingeschlafen war. Sie konnte sich mit dem Gedanken, daß sie einfach aus
    Müdigkeit eingeschlafen war, nicht so recht anfreunden. Ein Blick an die Wand, auf das Mond-
    licht, daß durch das Fenster herein schien, bestätigte ihren Verdacht.
    Wenn sie wirklich eingenickt war, dann nur ganz kurz. Oder sie hatte fast 24 Stunden
    geschlafen. Aber sie hatte weder Hunger noch Durst, und hätte sie wirklich 24 Stunden
    geschlafen, dann auch nicht auf natürliche Weise.
    Den Mond konnte sie nicht sehen, nur das Licht, was er an die gegenüberliegende Wand
    warf, sonst hätte sie überprüfen können, wie lange sie wirklich geschlafen hatte. Ihr Blick
    schweifte durch den Raum und endete schließlich wieder bei Lupin, der zusammen gekauert fast
    direkt neben ihr lag.
    Sie wurde wieder rot und fing an, sich ihre Robe auszuziehen, mit der sie Lupin
    zudeckte. Die nasse, dreckige Seite natürlich nach oben gewendet. Der Werwolf zog leicht
    die Brauen zusammen, murmelte etwas, schlief dann aber weiter. Offensichtlich war er nasse,
    kalte Böden gewöhnt.
    Die Alchemistin setzte sich wieder mit dem Rücken an die Wand und zog die Knie zu ihrer
    Brust hoch, die sie mit beiden Armen umklammerte und den Kopf auf selbige legte. Sie hörte dem
    Tropfen des Wassers zu, das sich in diesem kalten Kerker enorm laut anhörte.
    _Pitsch.
    Pitsch.
    Pitsch.
    Tap.
    Pitsch.
    Tap tap._
    Sie horchte auf. Etwas anderes, ein Geräusch wie Fußschritte, mischte sich mit dem
    Tropfen des Wassers. Wahrscheinlich war es nur wieder einer von Voldemorts Death Eatern, der
    ihnen einen Eimer dreckiges Wasser brachte. Oder ein halb fossilisiertes Brot. Sie verzog
    das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran.
    Die Schritte wurden wieder leiser. Da war anscheinend nur jemand kurz durch den Keller
    gerannt oder so, oder er hatte sich verirrt. Wenigstens verringerte sich damit das Risiko, daß
    irgendjemand herunter kommen könnte und sie ausfragen würde. Mit unschönen Mitteln, versteht
    sich.
    Lupin neben ihr murrte, drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite, schnaufte kurz und schlief
    weiter. Offensichtlich war die ganze Sache hier noch anstrengender für ihn gewesen als für
    Vivian, die sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden hatte, daß sie hier wohl nicht mehr lebend
    rauskommen würde.
    Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Nickerchen, und wieso sie nicht mittlerweile
    zwischen den Zähnen eines Wolfes hing. Die Vollmondphase dürfte noch gar nicht vorbei sein,
    und der Lychanthropietrank hielt nur für eine halbe Nacht. Normalerweise, jedenfalls.
    Vielleicht hatte Lupin es durch Willenskraft geschafft, nicht den Verstand zu
    verlieren. Solche Fälle waren bekannt, wenngleich ihr Ruf auch eher Märchen glich. Aber im
    Moment schloß Vivian nichts mehr aus. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie selbst Voldemort noch
    für ein böses Märchen gehalten.
    Sie mußte schmunzeln. Wenngleich sie sich in einer, auf Deutsch gesagt, beschissenen
    Situation befand, mußte sie schmunzeln. Sie hatte sich als Kind immer ein Abenteuer gewünscht,
    aber daß es mal so enden würde - und daß es mit einem Abenteuer so schnell gehen konnte -
    hätte sie sich nie erträumen lassen.
    Und mittlerweile wünschte sie sich auch, daß das alles nie passiert wäre.
    _Tap tap.
    Tap tap tap._
    Sie stellte ihre Atmung ein, um zu lauschen. Da war es schon wieder, das Fußgetrappel.
    Ob derjenige, der es verursachte, auf dem Weg zu ihrer Zelle war? Oder ob es nur eine Ratte
    war, deren Geräusche hier unten einen guten Resonanzboden hatten? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.
    Früher oder später würde sie es erfahren. Spätestens wenn jemand vor ihrer Zelltür stand.
    Die Schritte wurden lauter, und schließlich kam, ganz wie sie es vermutet hatte, ein
    relativ junger Death Eater mit roten Haaren und einem breiten Grinsen direkt vor ihre Zelltür
    gelaufen. Er war ein wenig außer Atem, anscheinend hatte er sich verlaufen. Vivian konnte sich
    gerade noch so ein Grinsen verkneifen.
    "Heh..." fing er an, holte Luft, und fuhr fort. "Ich soll euch beide mitnehmen."
    Vivian mußte nun doch grinsen. "Du kleiner Wicht?"
    Das Grinsen wich aus dem Gesicht des Jungen. "Paß auf, was du sagst..." sagte er, als
    er unter seinen Umhang griff und seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf sie richtete. Er öffnete
    gerade den Mund, um einen Spruch zu wirken, und Vivian ging gerade in die Hocke, um zur
    Seite zu springen, als eine heisere, laute Stimme durch die Gänge hallte.
    "Avada Kedavra!"
    Der Junge mit den roten Haaren hatte gerade noch Zeit, die Augen aufzureißen und zur
    Seite zu schauen, bevor der grüne Blitz ihn direkt an der Brust traf und von den Füßen riß. Er
    wurde brutal gegen die Wand geschleudert, ein nasses Knacken war zu hören, bevor er vorne
    überkippte und tot auf dem Boden liegenblieb. An der Wand war ein großer, dunkelroter Blut-
    fleck zu sehen.
    Vivians Ohren klingelten von dem ohrenbetäubenden Donner nach dem Blitz, und auch Lupin
    saß neben ihr, aufrecht, und starrte sie mit großen, fragenden Augen an. Der Umhang rutschte
    ihm langsam von der Schulter, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er stand auf und ließ ihn komplett
    fallen. Er merkte anscheinend gar nicht, daß er nackt war. Oder es störte ihn nicht.
    Er ging zu der Zelltür und betrachtete die Leiche, die dort jetzt lag, gerade als eine
    in Schwarz gehüllte Gestalt in Sicht kam. Sofort ging Lupin in die Knie, in Angriffsposition
    und knurrte.
    Die schwarze Gestalt war total außer Puste, das konnte man deutlich unter der schwarzen
    Kapuze hervorhören. Sie atmete, als hätte sie eine böse Erkältung, und verschluckte sich beim
    Anblick von Lupin, der nackt wie ein Berserker in der Zelle stand und Vivian, die immer noch
    an ihrem Platz saß, und nicht so recht wußte, was sie tun sollte, fast.
    "Störe ich, oder so?" fragte Snape, als er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf nahm.
    Wäre Vivian nicht schon in totalem Schock gewesen, dann hätte sie sich jetzt wohl
    erschreckt. Snape war vollkommen blass, hatte mehrere Platzwunden am Kopf, das dunkle,
    mittlerweile getrocknete Blut bildete einen krassen Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Schnitte
    übersähten sein Gesicht und, soweit Vivian das sehen konnte, auch seinen Hals.
    Lupin schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Er blieb für einen Moment in seiner Angriffs-
    position stehen, runzelte die Stirn und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Einen Augenblick lang
    wurde die Stille nur von Snapes röchelnden Atemzügen durchdrungen, bevor Lupin das Wort
    ergriff.
    "Du siehst beschissen aus." sagte er trocken, grinste aber gleich daraufhin.
    "Und du stehst nackt vor einer jungen Frau. Jetzt frag' dich mal, was schlimmer ist."
    erwiederte Snape genau so trocken.
    Lupin sah an sich hinab und wurde rot. Er murmelte ein "Entschuldigung", als er
    rückwärts zu der Stelle ging, an der er Vivians Umhang hatte liegen lassen und ihn sich um die
    Hüfte band. Er suchte schnell nach einer Ausrede.
    "Als Wolf trägt man auch nichts." murmelte er, ziemlich unsicher. "Da vergißt man das
    Anziehen dann schon mal, wenn man wieder 'n Mensch ist."
    Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wurde aber kurz darauf wieder toternst. "Zur Seite."
    sagte er, bevor er seinen Stab auf die Tür richtete. Lupin hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich
    umzudrehen und sich die Hände zum Schutz über den Kopf zu halten, als die Zellentür mit
    einem lauten Knall aufgesprengt wurde.
    Jetzt war auch Vivian wieder fähig, zu handeln. Sie sprang auf und rannte direkt an
    Lupin vorbei aus der Zelle, sie stoppte nicht mal bei Snape, um ihm zu Danken oder Ähnliches.
    Snape hatte so etwas anscheinend auch gar nicht erwartet. Er drehte sich um, winkte kurz,
    und rannte in Richtung einer Treppe davon.
    Vivian rannte ihm hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Lupin, der immer noch mit Vivians Robe
    kämpfte, die nicht so recht um seine Hüfte halten wollte. Schließlich machte er mit einem
    Grummeln einfach einen Knoten in die beiden äußeren Zipfel und zog ihn fest.
    Nach einer Weile kamen sie in einer großen, breiten Halle an, an deren Ende nur eine
    Tür war. Der zweite Ausgang war die Treppe, von der sie gerade kamen. Snape schlich sich
    vorsichtig in die Halle hinein und zog, für alle Fälle, seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf.
    Vivian wußte nicht so recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, und ging einfach ganz dicht hinter
    Lupin her, der sich an der Wand des Raumes entlang tastete.
    Die Alchemistin konnte sehen, wie Snape einen Blick nach oben durch die Fenster warf,
    die Augenbrauen zusammen zog und einen Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte, auf Lupin warf.
    "Wenn wir hier raus sind, spendiere ich 'ne Flasche Rotwein." bemerkte Snape. Sein
    Blick hatte sich schon wieder von Lupin gelöst, aber er hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton in
    der Stimme. "Aber keinen Mouton de Rothschild. Du weißt ja, Lupin, den hasse ich."
    Vivian runzelte die Stirn und war gerade drauf und dran, zu bemerken, daß das doch bis
    vor ein paar Tagen noch sein Lieblingswein war, als sie kapierte. Sie schwieg und wartete
    mindestens genau so gespannt auf Lupins Antwort.
    "Ja, ich weiß." antwortete Lupin, ohne einen Blick zu Snape zu werfen.
    Mit einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab auf Lupin
    gerichtet und schoß, ohne nachzudenken, einen Todesfluch auf ihn. Der weißgrüne Blitz bahnte
    sich seinen Weg durch den Raum, um ein Haar an Vivian vorbei und auf Lupin zu.
    Dieser richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, drehte sich in Richtung des Blitzes,
    breitete die Arme aus und lachte. Und dann traf ihn der Blitz.
    Oder eher, der Blitz ging durch ihn durch, weil sich im gleichen Moment die Gestalt
    Lupins in eine dunkle Rauchwolke auflöste, die sich schnell im Raum verlor.
    Vivian stand da, mit offenem Mund, und starrte auf die verrußte Stelle, an der der
    tödliche Blitz die Wand getroffen hatte. Ihr Umhang, den der vermeidliche Lupin bis eben noch
    getragen hatte, lag in einem Bündel am Boden.
    Ihr fragender Blick glitt von der Wand zu Snape, der guckte, als wäre gerade jemand
    gestorben.
    "Spiegelbild." murmelte Snape, bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinen Ärmel
    steckte und weiter Richtung Tür marschierte.
    "M-moment mal!" brachte Vivian schließlich hervor. "Du meinst, das war.. das war so
    eine Art Klon?!"
    Snape nickte, ohne sich umzudrehen oder anzuhalten.
    "Aber--" Ein Gedanke traf sie in diesem Augenblick, den sie lieber verdrängt hätte.
    Woher sollte sie wissen, ob dieser Snape nicht auch ein Spiegelbild war? Woher sollte sie
    wissen, ob er sich nicht jeden Augenblick umdrehte und ihr einen Todesfluch auf den Hals
    hetzte.
    Sie blieb stehen und zog die Brauen zusammen. Snape blieb nach einer Weile, als sie
    nicht hinterher kam, auch stehen, drehte sich um und seufzte entnervt.
    "Was ist?!" wollte er wissen.
    "Ich..." Sie deutete auf ihren Umhang, der etwas weiter weg immer noch auf dem Boden
    lag. "Wenn du auch... also, ich meine..."
    Snape nahm sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. "Du willst wissen, ob ich auch ein Spiegelbild
    bin, habe ich Recht?"
    Vivian nickte stumm. Irgend etwas sagte ihr, daß hier etwas ganz, ganz faul war. Sie
    ging, ohne es selbst zu registrieren, in Abwehrhaltung.
    Snape mußte leicht lachen. "Hör mal, wenn ich einer wäre, hätte ich dann eben mein
    Co-Spiegelbild umgebracht? Oder hätte ich dich aus der Zelle befreit? Nein, oder? Ich hätte
    dich eigentlich gleich umgebracht, während du nicht weglaufen kannst."
    Vivian nickte leicht und entspannte sich ein wenig. Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er
    Recht.
    _Aber_, meldete sich eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, _wieso hat er seinen Zauberstab
    und wieso lag ein Spiegelbild in deiner Zelle?_
    "Aber soll ich dir was sagen?" fuhr Snape fort, als er sich vollends zu ihr umdrehte,
    die Tür hinter sich gar nicht mehr beachtete.
    "Was denn?" Vivians Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte dort gerade ein Laster 3 Tonnen
    Steine abgeladen.
    "Du hast Recht."
    Und nur dank ihrer Abwehrhaltung konnte Vivian dem grünen Blitz aus dem Weg springen,
    der auf sie angelegt war.
    


	10. Kapitel - Amor e morte


    **Disclaimer**: Findet ihr im ersten Kapitel.
    Eigentlich habe ich das letzte MSTing ja schon Commediante gewidmet, aber dann tue ich
    das mit diesem Kapitel eben auch. -_-;
    Warum der Spiegel-Snape und der Spiegel-Lupin und - oh Wunder - auch die Spiegel-Vivi
    das tut, wird wohl in diesem Kapitel erklärt werden.
    Und wieso die Fic so heißt, das wird tatsächlich später mal erklärt werden. ^^; So in
    Kapitel 20 oder so. *gg*
    Und WENN DIESER BLÖDE CHINA BRINGDIENST NICHT GLEICH MIT MEINEM ESSEN ANRÜCKT,
    DANN...!! *grummelt* Nur weil 5 cm Schnee liegen und ganz Braunschweig von gecrashten Autos
    verstopft ist (ich hätte vorhin auch beinahe dazu gehört O_o) berechtigt das die Leute da noch
    lange nicht, mich hier verhungern zu lassen! Grmpf!
    Ich habe jetzt schlechte Laune. Ich glaube, ich muß die Charaktere mal ein wenig
    quälen. *gggg*
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel X** - Amor e morte
    Er traute sich nicht einmal mehr, zu atmen. Allein die Schweißtropfen, die von seinem
    Kinn auf seine nackte Brust tropften, machten seiner Meinung nach zu viele Geräusche und würden
    ihn jeden Augenblick verraten. Ganz, ganz leise und langsam holte er Luft, weil er sonst jeden
    Augenblick an Sauerstoffmangel umgekippt wäre.
    Lupin wußte nicht, ob sie ihn schon eingekreist hatten, oder ob sie an ihm vorbei
    gelaufen waren oder ob sie gerade hinter ihm standen, und er es nicht merkte. Er wußte
    eigentlich gar nicht, was eigentlich los war.
    Er hatte in einer Zelle mit Vivian gelegen, und die Zellentür stand offen... er hatte
    von Anfang an ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt, aber Vivian schien so fröhlich wie nie. Vielleicht
    war sie von Anfang an durchgeknallt gewesen. Spätestens als sie Snape traf und die beiden sich
    zu Lupin umgedreht hatten, wußte er, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmt.
    Aber selbst er hatte den Cruciato, den sie auf ihn legte, nicht kommen sehen. Als die
    weißen Flecken aus seiner Sicht verschwunden waren und die glühenden Nadeln ihn nicht mehr
    durchbohrten, lag er mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Boden und hörte nur das Lachen seiner
    beiden ehemaligen Freunde.
    Entweder, so dachte er, hatte Voldemort sie so weit unter Kontrolle, daß sie ihn jetzt
    jagten, oder aber ... nein, freiwillig würden sie so etwas nicht tun.
    Oder?
    Er schüttelte den Kopf, verfluchte sich aber im gleichen Moment für diese unnötige
    Bewegung und stand wieder mucksmäuschenstill. Er hörte keine Fußschritte mehr. Vielleicht
    hatten sie ihn tatsächlich übersehen.
    Aber, wenn die beiden wirklich von Voldemort kontrolliert wurden ... nein, nach einem
    Imperio sah es auf keinen Fall aus, und Lupin war auch kein anderer Zauber bekannt. Kein
    anderer Zauber, unter dem das Opfer noch selbstständig Flüche werfen könnte oder sich so
    natürlich benahm.
    Leise fluchte er, stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam unter der Treppe, die ihm als
    Versteck gedient hatte, wieder hervor geschlichen. Aber so leise er auch ging, er hatte das
    Gefühl, als würde er beobachtet werden.
    Wahrscheinlich war das nur eine Wahnvorstellung, weil er verfolgt wurde. Und da mußte
    er hinter jeder Ecke damit rechnen, daß sein Leben ein plötzliches Ende finden würde. Auch
    wenn er es sich noch immer nicht erklären konnte, was zum Teufel in Snape und Vivian gefahren
    war, er wußte eines genau.
    Wenn er nicht ganz schnell hier rauskam, würde er nie wieder rauskommen. Und wenn er
    noch einmal auf die beiden stieß, würden sie sicher auch nicht mehr den Cruciato nehmen. Dessen
    war er sich ziemlich sicher.
    Er fing an, zu rennen. Wo er sich befand, wußte er nicht. Er wußte ja nicht mal, in
    welchem Land, auf welchem Kontinent er sich befand. Und dazu noch in einem fremden Schloß.
    Oder Burg. Oder was auch immer das hier war!
    Ein paar Fackeln erhellten den Gang weiter vorne, und er hatte das Bedürfnis, sie zu
    löschen, damit man ihn in deren Schein nicht zu deutlich sah. Aber er hatte weder seinen
    Zauberstab noch irgendetwas anderes außer einer zerrissenen Hose, die ihm in der Zelle wohl
    irgendwer angezogen haben mußte.
    Anfangs hatte er angenommen, daß das Vivian war, aber gleich darauf stellte sich ihm
    die Frage, wo sie die Hose herhatte. Es war alles so verdammt offensichtlich gewesen, aber er
    wollte einfach nicht glauben, daß etwas faul war.
    Leise und möglichst dicht an der Wand schlich er sich unter den Fackeln hindurch. Das
    Blut pochte ihm in den Ohren und den Schläfen, und er mißinterpretierte jeden Herzschlag
    als das Geräusch eines potentiellen Angreifers. Wenn er könnte, würde er sein Herz einfach
    so lange anhalten, bis er hier raus war...
    "Ah, Lupin."
    Seine Bewegungen froren auf der Stelle ein. Diese Frauenstimme, obgleich sie ihm sonst
    so angenehm war, war im Moment das Letzte, was er hören wollte. Und die unterschiedlichen
    Fußschritte verrieten ihm, daß sie nicht alleine war. Snape stand wahrscheinlich neben ihr,
    und beide hatten ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.
    Er besaß nicht mehr den Mut, sich umzudrehen. Stattdessen richtete er sich auf und
    lächelte, seiner Lage in diesem Moment geistig vollkommen unbewußt.
    "Was ist? Wieso lebe ich noch?" fragte er, trocken, aber das Zittern in seiner Stimme
    konnte man nicht überhören.
    Snape lachte kurz hinter ihm. Dieses Lachen jagte ihm einen Schauer den Rücken runter,
    und er hoffte, daß man sein Zittern in diesem Licht nicht sah.
    "Das wäre doch langweilig." gab Snape zurück.
    Lupin konnte nicht anders, als sich einen Fuchs auf der Flucht vor Hunden und Jägern
    vorzustellen. Anders als ein solches, gejagtes Tier fühlte er sich im Moment nicht.
    "Wir geben dir, hmm... zehn Sekunden, um zu laufen." meldete sich Vivian wieder zu
    Wort, und der Werwolf konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie grinste.
    "Eins..."
    Seine Gedanken rasten. Wenn er sich jetzt umdrehen würde und auf die Beiden losgehen
    würde--
    "Zwei..."
    --er wußte ja nicht mal, wie groß die Distanz zu ihnen war. In dem Moment, in dem er
    sich umdrehen würde, würden sie wahrscheinlich--
    "Drei..."
    --aber wenn er jetzt rennen würde, würden sie ihm garantiert in den Rücken schießen
    sobald er die ersten paar Schritte getan hätte--
    "Vier..."
    --und wenn er stehen bleiben würde? Dann würden sie ihm sicher auch in den Rücken
    schießen, und--
    "Fünf..."
    In diesem Moment nahmen Lupins Instinkte überhand. Er begann zu rennen, in den dunklen
    Korridor vor ihm hinein, und er schwor sich nicht eher zu stoppen bevor er nicht eine reelle
    Chance gegen die beiden Wahnsinnigen hatte... oder bis er tot umfiel.
    Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, daß er bald tot umfallen würde.
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Vorsichtig wagte er einen Blick um die Ecke, und zog fast im gleichen Moment seinen
    Kopf wieder zurück. Dann erst analysierte er das Gesehene.
    Sie stand immer noch im Gang und kam langsam, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, auf
    ihn zugewandert. Entweder wußte sie schon, wo er sich befand und würde ihn jeden Augenblick
    erwischen, oder aber sie versuchte es auf gut Glück.
    Der große Fehler der meisten Magier war es, zu glauben, daß man mit einem Zauberstab
    in der Hand unbesiegbar war. Er selbst hatte feststellen müssen, vor einiger Zeit, daß das
    nicht der Fall ist. Sehr viele Magier hatten nicht die leiseste Ahnung von körperlicher Gewalt,
    sondern nur von Arkaner. Und das war in solchen Fällen ihr Verderben.
    Wenn sie an ihm vorbei ging, könnte er sie von hinten packen und ihr das Genick
    brechen. Oder sie erstmal bewußtlos würgen. Je nachdem, was ihm passender erscheinen würde. Er
    hatte den physischen Vorteil gegenüber Vivian ganz klar auf seiner Seite. Er war größer, und
    wie es aussah auch sportlicher, besonders in den Armen - was nicht von irgendwo kam, denn als
    Rabe benutzt man schließlich hauptsächlich die Flügel zur Fortbewegung.
    Er drückte sich Flach gegen die Wand und lauschte ihren hallenden Fußschritten, wie sie
    immer näher kamen. Genervt stellte er fest, daß ihm sein Herz förmlich bis zum Hals schlug,
    obwohl er sich einredete, daß er sich gar nicht aufregen brauchte. Es gab schließlich nur zwei
    Möglichkeiten.
    Entweder würde er gewinnen oder verlieren. So einfach war das.
    "Eins, zwei, drei, Vier, Eckstein..." rief sie den Gang entlang und Snape erschrecke
    sich so sehr, daß er zusammen zuckte. Sie war jetzt fast neben ihm, und wenn sie nicht gerade
    in jeder Spalte nachsah, hatte er eine gute Chance, sie zu erwischen.
    Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als er ihren Schatten über seine Füße fallen sah
    und kurz daraufhin sie selbst in sein Blickfeld kam. Ihre weißen Haare hatten einen
    merkwürdigen Schimmer im Halbdunkel des Fackellichtes, der Rest von ihr - bedeckt von einer
    schwarzen Robe, war von der dunklen Wand gegenüber kaum zu unterscheiden.
    Für einen Moment war sich Snape der Gefahr, daß sie einen Blick zur Seite werfen könnte
    und ihn auf der Stelle grillen könnte, nicht bewußt. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, daß
    sie einfach weitergehen würde, und er fing an, seinen Zug zu planen.
    Er hatte keine Schuhe an, was ihm einen großen Vorteil ihr gegenüber verschaffen würde.
    Seine Schritte waren so gut wie nicht hörbar, wenn er sich einigermaßen geschickt anstellte,
    obwohl seine Füße ob der Kälte mittlerweile taub waren.
    Als sie ein, zwei Meter weiter war und Snape sich sicher war, daß sie ihn nicht mehr
    aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sehen konnte, trat er aus den Schatten heraus, so leise und langsam
    es ihm möglich war. Er streckte leise einen Arm aus, er würde sie an den Haaren packen und ihr
    ins Genick schlagen mit der anderen Faust--
    --und plötzlich sah er nicht mehr ihre Haare vor sich, sondern ihr Gesicht, wie sie ihn
    angrinste, wie sie ihren Zauberstab hochnahm und auf ihn richtete. All seine Sinne schrien
    ihn an, in Deckung zu gehen, und sein Verstand schrie zurück, wo man denn Deckung finden
    könnte.
    Es heißt, daß in solchen Situationen alles in Zeitlupe läuft. Snape wäre das nur recht
    gewesen, dann hätte er mehr Zeit gehabt, zu überlegen, was er hätte tun können. Aber jetzt
    handelte er rein aus Instinkt, und im gleichen Moment fragte er sich, was er denn hier für
    einen Mist machte.
    Er lehnte sein gesamtes Gewicht nach vorne, stieß sich vom Boden ab und rammte seine
    Schulter in ihre Magengegend. Er hoffte, flehte, daß er sich unter ihrem Zauberstab weggeduckt
    hatte, denn er hatte keine Zeit mehr, das genau zu berechnen. Er fühlte nur ihr Gewicht gegen
    seine Schulter drücken, packte sie mit beiden Armen und wußte, daß er sie irgendwo
    gegenschieben müßte, sonst wäre alles das umsonst gewesen.
    Plötzlich spürte er Füße zwischen seinen eigenen, und merkte gerade noch wie ein Fuß
    nicht mehr nachkam, als er den anderen wieder hob - was unweigerlich zu einem Fall führte. Für
    einen Moment betrachtete er diese Idee als sehr gut, da würde er sie wenigstens festhalten
    können. Er war größer als sie, und sie würde sicherlich nicht fähig sein, ihn nach so einer
    Landung von sich runterzuheben.
    Snape spürte etwas auf seinen Magen drücken, als hätte sie ihre Knie angewinkelt und
    er wäre darauf gelandet, was gar nicht mal so abwegig war. Er merkte, wie sie die Robe an
    seinen Schultern packte und ihn zog-- sie zog ihn?!
    Im gleichen Moment drehte sich die Welt für Snape um etwa 180 Grad. Er konnte ihr
    Gesicht sehen, wie sie ihn angrinste, und schemenhaft auch ihre ausgestreckten Arme. Und dann
    sah er nur noch Steinwände, und plötzlich landete er sehr, sehr hart auf dem Rücken.
    Nach Luft schnappen erschien ihm jetzt erst einmal wichtiger als aufstehen, wichtiger
    als weglaufen. Er drehte sich hustend auf die Seite und schließlich auf den Bauch, und stützte
    sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Steinboden ab, um seinen Brustkorb zu entlasten, während sein
    Gehirn versuchte, zu verstehen, was eben passiert war.
    Sie muß sich auf dem Rücken abgerollt haben und ihn mit dem Fuß über sich selbst wegge-
    hoben haben - aber, wie er durch tränende Augen sah, sie war meterweit weg, sie mußte ihm
    also einen sehr heftigen Tritt verpaßt haben. Und selbst mit dem Schwung hätte sie nicht mehr
    als einen, vielleicht zwei Meter geschafft.
    Irgendetwas, außer der Tatsache, daß seine eigene Referendarin ihn umbringen wollte,
    stank hier ganz, ganz gewaltig.
    Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und stand auf, fiel aber sofort
    wieder hin, als ein dumpfer Schmerz sich von seinem Magen aus ausbreitete. Erst dachte er an
    eine interne Verletzung, bevor er die zwei braunen Stiefel neben seinem Gesicht stehen sah.
    Mist, Lupin hatte seinen Weg hierher auch gefunden. Verdammter Verräter.
    Lupin strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und trat Snape erneut in den Magen, als
    dieser versuchte, aufzustehen. Mit einem "Umpf!" fiel Snape zurück auf den Boden, und Lupin
    stellte seinen Fuß auf Snapes Genick.
    "Ah, ich weiß nicht, wollen wir ihn nicht noch mal weglaufen lassen?" fragte Vivian,
    als sie sich den Rücken abwischte, so gut es ging, und sich neben Lupin stellte.
    "Ich weiß nicht. Langsam wird es langweilig." antwortete Lupin und zuckte mit den
    Schultern.
    Snape nahm all dies wahr, als würden die beiden Magi kilometerweit weg stehen. In
    seinen Ohren rauschte es unheimlich, und er konnte nicht mehr richtig zwischen Wirklichkeit
    und Trauma unterscheiden - war das Klopfen sein Herzschlag? Oder war das draußen? Und dieses
    Knirschen? Sein Genick, oder etwas, was über den Boden geschleift wird?
    Als er die Augen aufmachte, sah er sogar doppelt. Er sah Lupins Bein, das linke,
    welches fast direkt vor seinem Gesicht stand, und er sah Vivian, wie sie immer noch grinsend
    etwas weiter weg stand. Und dann sah er noch einen Lupin, fast nackt und blutverschmiert, wie
    er mit einer rostigen Hellebarde ausholte, direkt hinter Vivian.
    Er schloß die Augen. Ja, es ging definitiv zu Ende mit ihm.
    


	11. Kapitel - Der Wind


    **Disclaimer**: Findet ihr im ersten Kapitel.
    ... *argh* Ich hatte einen totalen Writer's Block.. und habe ihn immer noch, also wenn das
    Kapitel hier unlogisch scheint, nicht beschweren, ich versuche nur meinen Block wegzuschreiben.
    Und der Titel... ich habe im Moment nur mal wieder ein neues Lieblingslied. Der Wind von
    In Extremo.. und das hat mich auch mehr oder weniger inspiriert, weiterzuschreiben. "Der Wind,
    der Wind... weiß wer ich bin..."
    -_-;;; Nicht fragen. Lest einfach.
    *murmelt etwas von gewissen Personen Namens Maxime, die drohen wenn nicht
    weitergeschrieben wird* *gg* ^__^
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel XI** - Der Wind
    "So," begann Snape, während er den grauen Staub auf dem Boden mißtrauisch beäugte. "Du
    sagst also, daß von jedem von uns hier zwei Spiegelbilder rumlaufen die nicht von den Originalen zu
    unterscheiden sind."
    Lupin nickte bestätigend. Snape schob den Gedanken, daß Lupin wie ein Barbar aussah - kein
    Hemd, zerrissene Hose und rostige Hellebarde in der Hand - zur Seite, und versuchte sich zu
    konzentrieren. Jetzt konnte man Lupin fast *ansehen*, daß er ein Werwolf war.
    "Und wir müssen diese Kopien irgendwie voneinander unterscheiden und ausschalten, und
    aufpassen daß wir dabei nicht selbst draufgehen." fuhr Snape fort, "Sie haben alle möglichen Waffen
    und wir sitzen hier mit spärlicher Kleidung," Lupins Hosen bekamen einen verächtlichen Blick ab. "Und
    ohne Waffen.. ohne richtige Waffen, jedenfalls. Die Hellebarde zählt nicht. Ich bin kein Fleischer, ich
    bin Magier."
    "In der Not frißt der Teufel fliegen. Oder benutzt der Magier Stabwaffen. Wie du willst." Lupin
    mußte grinsen und tat so, als würde er den Korridor hinter sich betrachten um dies zu verbergen.
    "So, wie viele ... Kopien laufen hier noch rum?"
    "Ich habe jetzt die eine Vivian hier geköpft und mich selbst." Lupin hörte sich wie ein ganz
    normaler Verrückter an. "Desweiteren habe ich dich auch umgebracht. Die andere Vivian ist mir
    allerdings entwischt. Oder ich bin ihr entwischt, eher..."
    "Das heißt es sind drei Kopien übrig, zwei davon womöglich hinter der Valentine her, eh?"
    wollte Snape wissen.
    Lupin nickte, und sprach seinen Satz aus bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. "Falls sie noch
    lebt."
    "Heh." Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie kann womöglich aus dem Moos an der Wand
    eine Bombe bauen. Immerhin ist sie Alchemistin."
    "Oho!" Lupin zog die Brauen hoch. "Kümmern wir uns plötzlich um andere Leute?"
    "Nein." brummte der Alchemist, "Ich gönne Voldemort nur nicht die Freude, sie zu erwischen."
    "Natürlich." Lupin hustete dezent.
    "Stehen wir hier noch weiter rum oder gehen wir endlich?" Snape hatte schlechte Laune. Sehr
    schlechte Laune. Nun, wenn er ehrlich war, passierte es ihm nicht jeden Tag daß er in einem
    verdammten Schloß mit verdammten Kopien von sich selbst und den Leuten, mit denen er unterwegs
    war herumlief. Eigentlich passierte es schon selten genug, daß er überhaupt mit Leuten unterwegs war.
    Lupin zuckte mit den nackten Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in den Korridor zu
    seiner Rechten. Snape hatte nicht vor, nach dem Weg zu fragen. Lupin war wohl mehr rumgekommen
    als er, und außerdem konnte er besser riechen. Vielleicht nützte ihnen das ja irgendetwas.
    Lupins Schritte machten nicht ein einziges Geräusch, Snape jedoch patschte mehr oder
    weniger mit seinen nackten Füßen auf dem Boden herum. Außerdem knackten seine Knochen dann und
    wann, besonders seine Knie. Sein Skelett schrie ihm förmlich nach, wie alt er schon war. Dann und
    wann hielt Lupin an, um sich umzuhören.
    Snapes Gehirn ging wieder und wieder Pläne durch, wie man hier rauskommen könnte. Sie
    mußten in Voldemorts Schloß - einem von seinen Schlössern - sein, aber von denen kannte Snape
    leider nur große Sääle, in denen es dunkel war und wo es keine Türen zu geben schien. Daß Lupin
    sich hier besser auskannte, das bezweifelte er ganz stark. Und die Valentine, feh! Die verlief sich
    ja sogar im heimischen Dungeon.
    "Sh!" machte Lupin plötzlich und drückte sich an die Wand. Snape guckte verdutzt, tat es ihm
    aber gleich. Der Werwolf deutete in den Gang neben sich hinein und hob den Finger zu den Lippen.
    Snape gab ihm seinen "Bin ich doof oder was?" Blick, hielt aber den Mund.
    Nach ein paar Sekunden kam eine abgehetzte Vivian aus dem Gang gerannt und sah die
    beiden Leute. Ihre Beine verfingen sich ineinander und sie wäre fast gestolpert, aber sie konnte sich
    noch fangen. Für einen Moment machte sie den Mund auf, wohl um zu fragen wieso sie jetzt hier
    waren, eben gerade noch aber dahinten... dann aber nahm sie einfach den Pfeil, den sie in der Hand
    hatte und stürzte sich auf Lupin.
    "Wa--HEY!" Lupin trat zur Seite und ließ Vivian in die Wand laufen. Sie stieß sich von selbiger
    ab und drehte sich schwer atmend zu Snape. Ihr Oberkörper war gerade so von einer Art Tank Top
    bedeckt, und sie trug - genau wie Snape und Lupin - eine zerrissene Hose. Und sie sah im Allgemeinen
    aus, als wäre sie gerade einen Abhang mit Dornenbüschen hinunter gepoltert.
    "Da scheint jemand das Spiel noch nicht verstanden zu haben." bemerkte Snape trocken,
    hatte die Arme aber lose an seinen Seiten. Offensichtlich rechnete er damit, daß die Alchemistin auf ihn
    losgehen würde.
    "He, Vivian, alles okay, wir sind's." Lupin stellte die Hellebarde mit dem Stiel auf den Boden.
    "Das andere waren.. äh, Kopien."
    Die Alchemistin sah immer noch aus, als würde sie gleich auf Snape losgehen. Sie murmelte
    ein paar Obszönitäten auf japanisch und richtete sich dann auf. Ein Langbogen war über ihre Schulter
    gelegt, aber sie schien ihn nicht benutzen zu wollen. Oder können.
    "Deswegen habt ihr euch.. oder .. die anderen.. so komisch benommen." sagte sie zwischen
    schweren Atemzügen. "Woher soll ich wissen daß ihr die Echten seid?"
    "Donnerstag Abend haben sie Nachtschatten aus meinem Quartier geklaut, ohne auch nur
    einen Ton zu sagen, und sie dachten auch noch sie seien unbeobachtet, deswegen haben sie durch
    die Klassenarbeiten der Hufflepuffs geguckt." bemerkte Snape fast beiläufig.
    Vivian wurde rot. "In Ordnung, ich glaub's ja."
    "Warum..." Lupin deutete auf den Pfeil, dann auf den Bogen. "Der Pfeil ist dafür gedacht."
    "Das weiß ich!" schnappte Vivian, "Aber das ist ein verdammter sechzig Pfund Bogen! Den
    kann ich nicht spannen!"
    Lupin runzelte die Stirn und wollte etwas sagen, aber Snape kam ihm zuvor. "Dann geben
    sie das Ding her. Den Pfeil können sie ja behalten, wenn sie ihn so lieb gewonnen haben."
    Vivian schoß ihm einen bösen Blick zu, gab ihm aber den Bogen samt Köcher. Da waren zwar
    nur noch sieben Pfeile drin, zwei davon ohne Spitze, aber das mußte reichen. Sie würde alles dafür
    geben, wenn Snape den Bogen nicht gespannt bekam.
    Er zog die Sehne wie einen Bindfaden bis zu seiner rechten Wange zurück und mußte sich
    das Grinsen verkneifen, als er Vivians Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ja, das wird es tun." sagte er und legte
    einen Pfeil auf die Sehne.
    "Wo geht's hier raus?" fragte Lupin nach ein paar Sekunden Stille.
    "Nun, ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das wissen." Snape war genervt, das hörte man.
    "In welchem Stockwerk befinden wir uns eigentlich?" unterbrach Vivian. Die beiden Männer
    zuckten mit den Schultern.
    "Ich habe hier jedenfalls keine Fenster gesehen. Das heißt, wir müssen entweder unter der
    Erde sein oder es gibt hier einfach keine Fenster. In dem Fall könnten wir natürlich auch im 30. Stock
    sein .. wenn es hier überhaupt Stockwerke gibt."
    Das schien Vivian nur noch mehr zu verwirren. Sie bemerkte, wie Snape sich von der Wand
    abstieß und einfach losging, und Vivian schien es als eine gute Idee einfach mal zu gucken, wo der
    Ausgang ist, anstatt auszudiskutieren wo er sich befindet. Sie fuhr sich durch die filzigen Haare und
    folgte ihm.
    Jeder Schatten schien sich zu bewegen als das wiedervereinte Trio die Gänge hinab ging.
    Jedes Mal, wenn sich ein Schatten dank einer zuckenden Fackelflamme bewegte, stieg der Adrenalin-
    spiegel in Vivians Blut sprungartig an. An ihr hämmerndes Herz hatte sie sich mittlerweile gewöhnt,
    das würde sich wohl nicht beruhigen bis sie hier raus waren. Falls sie jemals hier raus kamen...
    Lupin hatte sich mittlerweile an die Spitze der Gruppe gesetzt und schnupperte dann und
    wann in der Luft herum, brummte daraufhin leise und ging weiter. Vivian versuchte immer, zwischen
    den beiden Männern zu bleiben, um nicht etwa das Opfer einer hinterhältigen Attacke zu werden.
    Sie umklammerte den rostigen Pfeil, als ging es um ihr Leben, und als könne sie damit tatsächlich
    Schaden anrichten.
    Sie wußte nicht, wie lange ihre ungleiche Gruppe schon gegangen war, aber langsam wurden
    ihre Füße kalt und müde, ihre Hand tat weh vom Pfeil festhalten und allgemein ging es ihr nicht sehr
    gut. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie eine dicke Erkältung bekommen.
    "Mir ist kalt." murmelte sie schließlich, "Und meine Füße tun weh!"
    "Moment, ich besorge schnell eine Sänfte." brummte Snape, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen.
    Vivian streckte seinem Rücken die Zunge heraus, bis ihr auffiel, daß sie schon wieder die Letzte der
    Kette war. Auf Zehenspitzen tappelte sie an Snape vorbei und hängte sich hinter Lupin.
    "Hmm." machte Lupin. "Diese Wand hier riecht.. komisch. Nach Menschen. Ich weiß nicht..."
    Die Drei hielten an und schauten auf besagte Wand. Sie sah für alle aus, wie eine ganz
    normale Steinwand. Snape klopfte dagegen. Solide war sie auch noch. Er sah Lupin fragend an.
    "Das ist schwer zu erklären. Als wenn hier immer viele Menschen langgehen. Menschen
    oder irgendetwas ähnliches."
    Vivian trat gegen die Wand, aber nichts rührte sich. "So ein Mist." sagte sie als sie an der
    Wand entlang ging, "Vielleicht hast du Schnupfen oder so, L--"
    Ein Geräusch wie von einem schnell geschwungenen Bambusstock erfüllte für einen kurzen
    Moment den Raum, gefolgt von einem schwachen Aufleuchten, und dann war es wieder ruhig. Und
    Vivian war auch weg. Nur einer der Bodensteine glühte noch etwas nach.
    Snape und Lupin sahen sich an. Der Alchemist zuckte mit den Schultern. "Teleporter."
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Das Bild, welches sich Vivian offenbarte, war ... beeindruckend, wenn dieses Wort stark genug
    war. Sie stand in einem großen Torbogen und vor ihr war, um es einfach auszudrücken, die Hölle los,
    das Chaos ausgebrochen.
    Sie konnte nicht anders, als diesen Anblick als Schlachtfeld zu beschreiben. Vor ihr breitete
    sich eine große Halle aus, die mit Menschen gefüllt waren, die gegeneinander kämpften. Die eine Hälfte,
    die sich größtenteils zu ihrer Linken aufhielten, trugen weiße Roben mit rotem Rand, unterschieden
    sich in ihrer Kampfeslust aber nicht von denen zu ihrer Linken, die allesamt in Schwarz gekleidet waren.
    Sie war mitten in einen Kampf zwischen dutzenden von Auroren und Death Eatern geraten.
    Die Ankunft von Lupin und Snape hinter ihr bemerkte sie gar nicht, konnte sich aber in etwa
    deren Gesichtsausdrücke vorstellen. Sie würden sich nicht sehr von dem Ihren unterscheiden, welcher
    im Moment Entsetzen, Überraschung, Angst und Freude auf einmal wiederspiegelte.
    Selbst wenn sie jetzt etwas gesagt hätte, die anderen hätten es nicht gehört. Entweder, weil
    sie noch zu sehr im Schock waren, oder weil sie es wegen des Geräuschpegels gar nicht gehört hätten.
    Schreie, meistens Zaubersprüche, wurden gebrüllt, und hier und da riß auch der eine Schmerzensschrei
    durch das konstante Zaubern. Blitze von allen Farben füllten den Raum und blendeten sie das eine
    oder andere Mal, aber sie dachte nicht daran, zu blinzeln. Dafür war sie zu fasziniert.
    Mehrere der Auroren hielten sich im Hintergrund und unterstützten ihre Kollegen, die sich
    der direkten Konfontration mit den Death Eatern widmeten, mit Schild- und Heilzaubern. Die Death
    Eater hielten anscheinend nichts von dieser passiven Kriegsführung, sie stürzten sich allesamt mit
    Angriffszaubern auf die weiße Meute der Auroren.
    Ein gelber Feuerball schlug direkt neben Vivian ein, reflektiert von einem der Schilde der
    Auroren, aber das interessierte sie nicht. Sie versuchte mittlerweile, einen etwaigen Vorteil zu
    erkennen, aber in dem Gewühle von Schwarz und Weiß sah alles gleich aus. Es schien ihr jedoch, als
    würden mehr Eater als Auroren fallen, allein wegen der Schilde, die die Auroren hatten.
    Jemand packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich mit, und sie meinte Lupins Stimme hören zu
    können. Ihre Augen konnte sie nicht von dem Kampf lösen, er hatte etwas faszinierendes.. fast
    hypnotisierend. Ein paar Mal stolperte sie über irgendetwas, womöglich ihre eigenen Füße, wurde
    aber von der Hand wieder auf selbige gezogen.
    "Hey! HEY!!" schrie ihr jemand ins Ohr, und im gleichen Moment machte eine Faust sehr
    unschön Kontakt mit ihrer Wange. Sie landete auf ihrem Hintern, hielt sich die Wange und sah mit
    tränenden Augen auf. Snape stand über ihr und rieb sich seine Faust, neben ihm Lupin, halb gebückt,
    der den Alchemisten mindestens genau so verständnislos ansah.
    Vivian machte gerade den Mund auf, um sich zu beschweren, der Kampf war für einen
    Moment vollkommen vergessen. Snape kam ihr zuvor, seine Stimme war ruhig, aber dennoch konnte
    sie ihn verstehen.
    "Sind sie wieder ansprechbar? Gut. Wir müssen hier raus."
    


	12. Kapitel - Grelle Dunkelheit


    **Disclaimer**: Findet ihr im ersten Kapitel.
    -_-;;
    Jaaahhaaaa, flamed mich alle, dafür, daß ich so eine faule Sau bin. *G* Ich gebe ganz ehrlich
    und offen zu, daß ich in den letzten Wochen lieber Final Fantasy X gespielt habe als am Computer zu
    sitzen, bzw. war ich die Wochenenden gar nicht zu Hause. Mal in Wolfenbüttel, mal in Hamburg, mal
    in Berlin... der Fluch eines Automobils und genug Geld für Sprit, möchte ich meinen. *g*
    BTW, dieses Kapitel ist Ricky gewidmet... als Gedenkstein für das ZIP-Laufwerk. (Argh, das ist
    schon eine Weile her, aber ich bin erst jetzt dazu gekommen, das Kapitel zu beenden. Gomen!)
    Und, hey... ich will trotzdem noch Reviews haben, ich hoffe, das ist klar. =P
    BTW, sorry Arve, daß ich deinen Namen für den Alchemiefutzi geklaut hab! ;D
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **Kapitel XII** - Grelle Dunkelheit
    Vivan hatte, um es einfach auszudrücken, noch nie solche Angst in ihrem ganzen Leben gehabt.
    Selbst die Abschlußprüfungen ihrer Universität kamen da nicht ran. Und das hatte laut ihr doch schon
    einiges zu sagen.
    Lupin hatte sie am Arm gepackt und zog sie hinter sich her, an der Wand der riesigen Halle lang,
    in der die Blitze immer lauter in Wände - und Menschen - einschlugen, die Luft immer öfter von arkanen
    Pfeilen durchschnitten wurde und der Boden fast unaufhörlich bebte.
    Aber so sehr sie auch Angst hatte, sich umzudrehen, so konnte sie es doch nicht lassen. Der
    Anblick, welcher sich ihr bot, war zu faszinierend und grausam zugleich. Lupin vor ihr fluchte, was sie mit
    einem Ohr mitbekam, und Snape antwortete irgendetwas, auch mit ein paar Schimpfwörtern versehen.
    Dann umgab sie ein kalter Wind, und das nächste was sie sah, waren weiße Hügel.
    Blinzelnd stellte Vivian fest, daß sie auf ihrem Hintern saß, neben Lupin. Fragend sah sie zu ihm,
    aber er blickte ebenso fragend zurück. Nur Snape schaute böse wie immer, aber an seinem hektischen
    Umschauen konnte man feststellen, daß auch er mehr oder weniger überrascht war.
    Kurze Zeit später äußerte Vivian die Frage, die wohl allen im Sinn stand.
    "Wo bei allen sieben Höllen sind wir?"
    Verständlicherweise bekam sie keine Antwort.
    Der Schnee, welcher sie umgab, war kalt. Vivian hatte selten Schnee gesehen in ihrem Leben,
    in einer japanischen Großstadt gab es keinen Schnee, und sonst war sie in der "kalten Jahreszeit" immer
    mit ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater sonstwohin gereist, meistens irgendwo, wo es widerlich warm war und
    wo man ständig Sand zwischen den Zehen hatte.
    "Hm!" machte Lupin schließlich, stand auf und klopfte sich den Hintern und den nackten Rücken
    von Schnee frei. "Hat jemand einen Kompass dabei?"
    "Einen was?" kam die genervte Frage von rechts, aus Snapes Richtung.
    "Vergiss es." seufzte er leise und hielt Vivian eine Hand hin, um sie hochzuziehen.
    Vivian war es im Moment jedoch egal, ob ihr kalt war, ob ihr Hintern voller Schnee war... alles,
    an was sie gerade denken konnte, war der Kampf der Auroren, und ihren Vater - was wäre, wenn er dabei
    gewesen war? Vielleicht hätte sie ihm ja helfen können. Äußerlich jedoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.
    Sie war die Tochter eines Auroren, und das war sein Job. Auch wenn es ihr noch so wehtat...
    "Mir ist kalt." murmelte sie schließlich, als der Schnee an ihren Beinen geschmolzen war und ihre
    Hose durchnäßt hatte.
    "Wir können ja ein Feuer machen." schlug Lupin gutherzig vor, und im selben Moment drehte
    Snape sich um.
    "Oh, ja." flötete er ironisch, "Ein Feuer aus... Eis? Und Schnee, weil Schnee so gut brennt!"
    Lupin brummte nur etwas Unfreundliches als Antwort, sagte aber nichts weiter. Wenn er es von
    dieser Perspektive aus sah, war ihre Situation recht... aussichtslos.
    Selbst Snape, der sonst mit seinen Theorien, was passiert war, recht schnell war, stand vor
    einem Rätsel. Wenn der Ausgang von Voldemorts Schloß durch einen Teleportationszauber gesichert war,
    dann konnte theoretisch keiner hinaus, auch Voldemorts Leute nicht. Es sei denn, es gäbe noch einen
    Nebenausgang. Aber das war auch wiederrum Schwachsinn... denn so ein Teleportationszauber ist
    bekanntlich an ein Objekt gebunden, in ihrem Fall wohl entweder der Boden oder die Tür, durch die sie
    flüchten wollten. Dann wären die Auroren gar nicht erst reingekommen...
    Lupin riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Hey, Herr Rauchekopf, wollen wir gehen oder wollen wir
    auf den nächsten Sommer warten hier?"
    Snape sagte nichts, er guckte nicht mal böse, dafür war er zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken
    beschäftigt. Er trottete auf den Boden starrend hinter den beiden her, und er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung,
    in welche Richtung sie liefen.
    * * *
    "Mein Name ist Professor Juniverus, und ich bin euer neuer Professor für Alchemie."
    Es war das erste Mal, daß in der Stunde der Gryffindors und Slytherins absolute Stille herrschte.
    Niemand, absolut niemand traute sich auch nur einen Atemzug zu nehmen. Die Frage, die sich im Moment
    allen stellte, konnte man fast mit einem Messer in der Luft schneiden, so dick hing sie im Raum.
    Schließlich war es, wie üblich, Hermine, die sich zu Wort meldete. "Was ist mit den beiden
    anderen Professoren? Hat man von ihnen schon etwas gehört? Und von Professor Lupin?"
    Juniverus schüttelte traurig seinen rotschofpigen Kopf. "Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht. Aber man
    sollte die Hoffnung nie aufgeben."
    Dieser letzte Satz, so fand Hermine, klang in etwa so überzeugend wie jemand, der erklärt daß
    die Erde eine Scheibe ist. Von vier Elefanten getragen. Auf dem Rücken einer riesigen Schildkröte. (Sorry
    für die miese Anspielung! ;) ) Selbst Neville und Ron schauten bedrückt. Beide hätten Snape alles, von
    Haarausfall bis zu Windpocken alles gewünscht, aber nicht den Tod. Dem hatte ihn wohl niemand
    gewünscht. Ganz zu schweigen von den anderen Lehrern.
    "Nun.. was habt ihr mit Professor Snape als Letztes gemacht?" fragte Juniverus in die Stille
    hinein, woraufhin sich Hermine wie automatisch meldete.
    "Wir haben mit Professor Valentine Färbemittel durchgenommen." sagte sie monoton, und ein
    paar der anwesenden Schüler nickten bestätigend. Ein Slytherin aus der hinteren Reihe, der einige rosa
    Strähnen im Haar hatte, wurde bedeutend kleiner ob dieser Worte.
    Der Professor schmunzelte und strich sich durch die eigenen feuerroten Haare. Er war kein
    Jüngling mehr mit seinen 35 Jahren, aber die Farbe war bis jetzt noch keiner einzigen grauen Strähne
    gewichen. Selbst seine Sommersprossen hatte er größtenteils noch im Gesicht. Er sah immer noch aus wie
    der kleine, verspielte Junge, der er einst war - dieser Gedanke kam ihm jedes Mal, wenn er in den Spiegel
    sah.
    Ein paar Erklärungen und Tafelanschriften später entließ er die Klasse, ein paar Minuten früher
    als üblich, genau wie Professor Vivian es immer getan hatte. Die beiden Häuser gingen ohne Gegröle,
    ohne auch nur einen Ton zu sagen, den Flur hinauf in die oberen Stockwerke, zur Mittagspause. Viele
    Jahrgänge hatten den neuen Professor schon kennen gelernt, und die, die ihn noch nicht kannten, wurden
    von ihren Freunden darüber informiert.
    Die Mittagspause verlief genau so ruhig, nur das leise Klirren von Besteck und vereinzeltes
    Gemurmel erfüllten den großen Saal diesen Mittag. Selbst die Professoren am großen Tisch sprachen nur
    leise miteinander.
    "Sucht das Ministerium immer noch nach ihnen, Professor?" Hagrids Stimme glich einem
    Donnergrollen, wenn er so leise sprach, und McGonagall hatte Probleme, ihn überhaupt zu verstehen.
    "Ich denke ja. Dumbledore hat alles nötige veranlaßt." sagte sie, ohne ihre Augen von ihrem
    Teller hochzunehmen. Hagrid holte einmal tief Luft, um leise zu seufzen, und aß dann auch lustlos weiter.
    Juniverus fühlte sich indes schuldig. Er hatte sogar den Platz von Snape bekommen - Hooch war
    auf Vivians Platz aufgerutscht und Flitwick auf Lupins Platz. Natürlich machte ihm niemand Vorwürfe oder
    sah ihn auch nur schief an, denn eigentlich konnte er ja nichts dafür... aber er fühlte sich trotzdem
    schuldig, und jedes Mal ging ihm das Schweigen in den Tränkestunden an die Nieren.
    Natürlich, irgendwann würden sie darüber weg sein, dachte er sich, aber bis dahin konnte er
    wohl keinen Witz machen, die er sonst so gerne machte. Über zwei Monate waren sie jetzt verschwunden,
    Snape war zum zweiten Mal für längere Zeit verschwunden, das hatte er von den Schülern erfahren. Er
    hatte auch brockenweise mitbekommen, daß irgendetwas mit Voldemort im Gange gewesen war, und
    gelesen hatte er etwas in der Art auch im Daily Prophet, aber daß drei Lehrer von Hogwarts da mittendrin
    gewesen waren, das konnte er sich nur schwer vorstellen.
    * * *
    Die drei Wanderer, mittlerweile mit blauen Lippen und elendig bibbernd, liefen wie im
    Gänsemarsch über die Schneefelder. Sie wußten nicht, wo sie waren - Lupin vermutete gar, daß sie am
    Süd- oder Nordpol waren. Aber da wäre es noch kälter gewesen, hatte Snape eingeworfen.
    Das kleine Örtchen, auf das sie zuwanderten, lag hinter einem Hügel, noch außerhalb ihres
    Sichtfeldes. Genau so das Stückchen Zeitung, welches aus einer der Mülltonnen vor den Häusern wehte
    und sich an einem Strommasten verfing.
    Das Datum auf der Zeitung lautete 4. 1. 2013.
    


End file.
